Not Another Weird Dream
by Darkglare
Summary: While watching Season 3, there was a preview for the following episode of fairies in the Bon Temps Cemetery.  One of them appeared to be wearing Godric's costume, and I had brief moment of giddiness at the thought that he was returning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: In the True Blood series, this would take place immediately following Season 3.

Second Author's Note: In True Blood, foreigners think in other languages than English (Yvetta), unlike SVM where everyone is understood by Sookie, no matter what their preferred language (Eric).

What inspired this? Well, in the coming attractions in Season 3 when they showed the fairies in the cemetery, it appeared someone borrowed Godric's white shirt and pants. The brief hope that Godric would be back.

Then with our sneak peek of Season 4, this will become an obsolete 'what if?', I thought I better get a chapter out to start it. Even though I portray the fairies as enemies in one of my stories, till now, they hadn't openly deserved it. TB S3, and Bill's know-it-all attitude, made them out to be almost exinct creatures hunted to that point by vampires for their tasty blood. That's what we get for listening to Bill.

I already had the idea about not eating and drinking while somewhere 'foreign' because that has long been a fairy myth, along with being incorporated into other fiction, such as _Spirited Away_.

**Not Another Weird Dream**

After a night like she had, Sookie was not in the mood for another weird ass vampire dream. The strange thing about this was, she had never had Godric's blood. It was probably Eric's playing tricks with her mind since Godric was his maker, and would never be lying naked on his back with his arms stretched out, on her bed, even if he was still alive.

She knew it was a dream because it was morning. There was sunlight, and he looked fine, as in not burning up fine. Godric was also not vampire resting because his eyelids moved, he was breathing and making noise. His skin was warm to the touch, and he had a heartbeat.

This was better than other dreams because Sookie found herself able to leave the bed, and put on a robe over her Tweety bird nightshirt. Eric dreams had her diving into and rolling around beds, and Bill dreams had her running around outside, getting naked and rolling on the ground. She was even able to step out into the hall to put distance between Godric and her.

Okay, so not a weird sex dream, she hoped with her fingers crossed. She didn't think of Godric in that way, even if he wasn't wearing anything. How old was Godric when he was turned anyway? He was young looking, as in if he was a girl he'd be illegal, but now Sookie was thinking maybe younger. Godric didn't even have black hair on his chest, legs or even his armpits. She shouldn't even be looking at there. Size wasn't everything; Eric was unliving proof of the unfairness of life.

Sookie went to the foot of the bed, and prodded one of Godric's feet. He snorted something, curled up and rolled over. He did not have a tattoo on his butt. Just what Sookie didn't need to know. The hand that had gotten moved up to his mouth slid away onto the bed, and Godric's eyes opened.

Godric had felt the rough sheet under his hand, and knew he was not in his own bed. Flowered sheets? No, his were white, a much higher thread count, and he did not have a ridiculous dark wood useless headboard and flowered wallpaper. He sat up, and knew there was sunlight. It was not hurting him. He burned on the roof of the Hotel Carmilla, and was now here.

Another existence? What would have created an uninteresting room like this for him with Sookie Stackhouse in it, watching him? It was dull. Not what he remembered about the sun at all. Didn't colors used to be brighter in the sun? He felt sluggish in the light, and things appeared visually unclear. Was she here because she was the last person he saw in life?

In his native tongue, Godric asked as he stood, "What is this?" His voice sounded odd to his ears. He remembered it, but it was wrong.

"Can you speak English?" Sookie asked. His thoughts were in some other language too, but she got a general sense of confusion.

How presumptuous to think that English would be the language of the afterlife. Maybe this was Hell or some sort of purgatorial place. The gritty feel of the worn flowered carpet under his bare feet that had no relation to the yellow flowered wallpaper led him to believe that, along with the mismatched furniture. There was a white closet needing a fresh coat of paint next to the dark wood of the bed and nightstand, and the flowered green lamp with a crooked white shade was hideous. The window glass was smudged, and the lace curtain was not in good shape. Some polyester blend. Godric did not like flowered prints, found traditional stale, and embraced the modern look of Bauhaus, which he discovered in Germany in the second World War. Harmony between function and design, and the absence of ornamentation. This interior was purposely offensive to him. So why was Sookie Stackhouse here, except to pester him to speak English?

"Why?" he replied in English, approaching the dresser to examine the items. Godric could see her in the mirror.

"That's all I speak."

The items here appeared inconsequential. He opened a covered dish, and it was filled with hair pins. Was this some sort of punishment for him?

He opened a drawer. Pairs of white socks.

The next drawer contained feminine undergarments.

"Hey! Get out of there."

Godric closed the drawer and asked, "This contains your things?"

"Yes."

He cleared his throat before asking, "Why?" Something was still wrong with the way he heard things.

"It's my bedroom."

"Why am I in your bedroom?"

Frustrated by the conversation and his thoughts not giving a clear direction, Sookie suggested, "If we're supposed to have sex, let's get to it."

Godric looked pained for a moment, then looked around, before glancing at her to respond, "I don't understand. Why would this room, you, your attire, speaking English, and the phrase 'let's get to it', accomplish that? Have you achieved success with this method of seduction in the past?"

"No, this is a dream with a vampire, so isn't sex supposed to happen?"

"A dream? I am at your command to have sex because you wish it so?"

"No."

"I am not understanding the purpose of this existence." Godric opened another drawer since Sookie seemed to offer no answers. She was a distraction. Perhaps to keep him confined to this room in senseless fornication? He felt no inclination towards it so she was unable to truly command him.

He closed the drawer and went to the doorway. The outside of this drab room appeared to be more of the same structure. Godric stepped over the threshold. The painted floor was dirtier under his feet than the carpet. The doors open to other rooms here showed nothing of immediate interest. The stairs leading down had some framed photographs on the walls. He went to look at those for a clue.

Godric did not recognize the subjects of the photographs until he turned to head down the lower half of the stairs. There were some photos of Sookie and her brother, Jason, at younger ages. What was this supposed to mean to him? There were brighter spots where other frames used to be. More than half were missing. Was something about this incomplete?

Sookie called, "Hey!" down the stairs.

He glanced back at her. At least she was still dressed, rather than trying to lure him back to that first room by disrobing.

Godric looked at the rooms down here. The one to the left had books and photos in it. He went in there and looked.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"Looking for anything of consequence."

"What?"

The problem with being a vampire meant that when he opened a book in a dream, it was full of print due to his memory being flawless. He didn't recall seeing this particular encyclopedia set before, but it contained what he expected, so did the National Geographic magazines on the shelf beneath it. He looked at them more closely. Was there a pattern, other than the cover dates? The 1980s seemed distant in his mind. Godric remember he resided in Dallas, Texas then.

Annoyed that Godric was ignoring her, Sookie shoved his shoulder. He tipped over from where he was crouching in front of the bookshelf, examining her magazines, and looked up at her indignantly.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I didn't expect you to fall over."

He rose. Looked at the bookshelf, put his hands under the top section, and strained to lift it. With a set of encyclopedias, it was too heavy for a human teen. Interesting. Why would he be human in this existence? Was it a demonstration to make him feel weak? He had not enjoyed being human, since his entire life was spent in slavery. Was he enslaved to Sookie Stackhouse here? Is that why she demanded sex from him? As a human, he did not get such urges until he had vampire blood.

He briefly felt his scrotum with his hand. No, his testicles were still gone. The blood supply had been cut off when he was crushed with pliers … he remembered the pain. No matter how long he was a vampire, he remembered that. It was days of agony. Godric was unsure of when that was in his human life, except he used to have testes in his scrotum and then sometime later they were no longer there. The pain was in between. Once he became vampire, he had few lovers, but it did not matter. Vampires did not reproduce with that fluid.

His voice. That's what was wrong. He was no longer imitating the voice he preferred as Godric's. He was using his natural voice, which was soprano.

This was wrong. He needed to get out of this building. He refused to serve anyone in this capacity again. Godric did not want a further lesson in humility. Either he was forgiven or not. He was not going to waste his eternity suffering as he did as a human willingly.

Sookie thought Godric hurt himself trying to lift the shelves when he felt his … well, it looked like he felt that, but he might have hurt something in his abdomen. His thoughts were buzzing angrily in whatever he thought in, and he may be scared.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked.

Godric pushed past her and went to the front door. He opened it, and went outside. She followed, and saw he was already down the stairs and crossing her muddy driveway. Godric hopped and looked at his foot. He must have found one of the remaining pieces of gravel.

"Hey, come back!"

When he ignored her, Sookie cursed, "Damn it," and went down the stairs after him. He was going into the cemetery.

What kind of dream was this that she was chasing Godric, naked, into the Bon Temps Cemetery wearing her bathrobe in the middle of the day? Sookie began to think a stupid one, when he did not even turn to listen to her, and decided to go back home.

Sookie paced in her living room, wondering about this dream. Maybe she should have followed Godric, if she wasn't going to wake up. The phone rang, in her dream, she guessed, since she did not wake up to answer it, just went into the kitchen, still wearing Tweety and her robe.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, is Tara there?"

"No, Arlene."

"Can you work today? I know you're out till you get whatever settled, but Sam ain't coming in, and neither is Tommy, and Terry and I worked yesterday, and we're here now, and don't want to end up here till closing."

"Uh, yeah, I guess … wait, is this real?"

"Is what real? That Sam's gone crazy? Yes. That you and Tara aren't on the schedule and he's holding your jobs? I guess. If ya ain't interested in working here 'cause you're too busy at night with Bill, just say so, so Sam can hire more people."

"Bill? No, I'm not going out with him anymore, but I thought I answered the phone while I was dreaming. So you really want me to come to work?"

"Yeah, I really want someone to come to work, Sookie."

"Can I call you back?"

"Whatever," Arlene said, hanging up with some swear words flying out of her mouth.

Sookie went back into the living room. There were a couple of National Geographics on the floor from when she pushed over Godric. Shit. Wait, if this wasn't a dream, how come she sensed his thoughts … but he couldn't be a vampire during daylight. What was going on?

Where was he going with no clothes on? Was he heading to Bill's? Did he even know where other vampires lived around here? Was that west, towards Dallas or Shreveport? Damn.

A cemetery … odd. This existence was somewhat dreamlike, as Sookie claimed. An ugly house next to a cemetery. None of the grave markers seemed unusual. This section could either be newer, or they were supposed to be in America. Godric had thought he had heard a vehicle on a road and headed towards the sound. He had to admit his hearing was faulty wherever this was. He found the road. It wasn't much of a road, but hopefully another car or truck would come by soon.

He was not sure that a police car is what he wanted to be the next vehicle. It stopped after putting on its lights, and reversed in his direction. The police officer was a Moor female … wait, that wasn't right. Moor was an old word. Why couldn't he think of the right term? He endeavored to be polite, after all the things he had been called.

"Don't move," she instructed.

Godric stood still. She was resting her hand on her gun. He was clearly unarmed, and not committing a violent crime. Weren't they supposed to render aid?

"Where'd you leave your clothes?"

He shrugged. He hadn't any, so didn't want to waste time looking for what he didn't have, and was ready for the next question.

"I'm gonna toss you a blanket from the trunk of the car. Cover yourself with it, and then come over here."

Godric accepted the blanket, draped it over himself and approached the officer.

Kenya guessed her perp was currently not under the influence of drugs or alcohol since he was cooperating, rather than running into the cemetery. He did not have anything to say to explain what he was doing, so she put a pair of handcuffs on him and maneuvered him into the back of the car.

During the car trip, Godric contemplated what was happening. Did he pass some test by escaping from Sookie Stackhouse, or was this … Nubian was not the right word either, returning him there? Things were unclear, both here in this existence and in his mind.

The drive was too long to take him back to Sookie, and this woman drove them into a town. Godric did not recognize it, and the sign on the way in claimed it was Bon Temps. That sounded familiar. Good times? Comparable to Sodom and Gomorrah? Or was it some tribute to the excessiveness of Mardi Gras? Either way, his nudity should not be a problem, he found any thought of the place name quite agitating. Why was this happening to him?

It was barely reassuring that the police officer parked in front of a building with a sign that said it was the Renard Parish Sheriff Department. Renard was fox. Foxes were symbolic of different things, depending on the culture. Celts considered them as knowledgeable guides. They were also considered sly by many cultures in Europe. Outside Europe, a messenger from the afterlife, sexuality, shapeshifting … what could it mean? Follow this woman, or try to run?

Kenya had glanced at her passenger frequently in the rear view mirror. He had not offered any information. Despite the tattoos, he could be an adolescent. He appeared scared, rather than puffed up with bravado. She could send a photo over to the high school once one was taken at the station. Kenya had done some work with the DARE program, but there were simply too many students to remember them all.

There was a huge problem with being restricted to humanity. Godric did not have the strength to break his restraints, nor the necessary speed to move and disappear once the back door of the car was opened.

She certainly had not been expecting her perp to come tumbling out of the car when she opened the door. Kenya had radioed ahead, but had not requested help. She tried telling him, "Get up."

Embarrassed, Godric stood as instructed. He truly was helpless. This was some sort of hell.

Jason had been asking about what was being done to find Crystal or his pick-up, while on lunch from work. Andy was ignoring him. Rosie was ignoring him. Then Kenya brought in her barefoot, crying prisoner, wearing a blanket and handcuffs.

"Is that your public lewdness?" Andy asked.

"Wait," Jason said. "Godric?" It looked like that vampire from Dallas. He even saw the tattoos, but what was he during here, during the day, and not burning? 

By now, Godric was fearful of what awaited him. Someone knew his name, and he looked, ready for some demonic creature to tell him why he was here, and how he would suffer for eternity. This was an odd form for it to assume. To be sure he understood, he asked quietly to disguise his voice from ridicule, "Mr. Stackhouse?"

"Yeah, what are … oh shit, can you get him away from the window?"

"I'm taking him for fingerprinting and photographs," Kenya informed Jason.

"His feet are bleeding," Andy pointed out. As acting sheriff, his mind was racing to think of proper procedure. Probably should not let Kenya handle this, if he was naked under that blanket.

"What did you arrest him for?" Jason asked.

"Public lewdness and indecent exposure."

"That's a ticket and a fine," Jason responded. He'd had that one a couple times himself, along with urination in a public place.

"We got a report to fill out," Andy added. "What's his name anyway?" Even with only 2,712 in the parish, Andy did not recognize everyone, especially if this was this young man's first offense. Though with Jason Stackhouse as a buddy, he'd probably see a lot of more of this one. "And age?" he added. Parents needed to be notified, if 17 or younger.

It did not help matters that Jason started laughing at Andy's age question.

"Stackhouse," Andy growled. "I don't have any information about your stolen truck. Get out."

"Isn't he entitled to representation?" Jason asked. He couldn't just leave. Godric had tears in his eyes.

Kenya laughed, "You a lawyer now, Stackhouse?"

"No, but at least let him make his phone call."

"He'll get his call, when we get some answers out of him," Andy stated. Turning to Godric, he said, "Come on." He couldn't leave half-naked boys or men standing around where the public could walk in and see them, unless it was New Year's Eve, the Superbowl, or Mardi Gras.

Jason got a hold of Godric's arm and asked, "Do you want me to stay?"

A choice. What was the right one? What if both choices were the wrong one? Wasn't that how hell worked? Punishment followed by punishment. There would be no reprieve for a sinner such as he. No forgiveness.

Godric started shaking, and fresh tears spilled from his eyes, before he gave a brief nod. Andy and Kenya exchanged a glance. It was only a stupid kid thing. Not worth crying over. Jason Stackhouse was a prime example of the way these sorts of things just rolled off someone's back.

"Listen up, Stackhouse, I don't want you fuckin' this up too. You're merely here for counseling, since you seem to know him. Nothing else. You ain't even qualified to give legal advice."

"Stop being such a dick, Andy, and get your stuff filled in so I can get him out of here."

"You're not takin' him anywhere."

"Why not? I'll pay his fine. It's the least I can do."

"Why's that?"

"Uh … 'cause that's the kind of guy I am," Jason said. It was too long a story to explain, and Andy certainly didn't look in the mood to listen.

"His parents need to be called."

"What?" Jason asked.

"He looks like a minor to me."

"Do you have a driver's license or something, Godric?"

He whispered, "Not with me."

"Oh, right," Jason answered.

"Sit down," Andy said, pointing at some chairs. He sat down and got the form out. "Okay. Name?"

"Godric," Jason answered.

"That his first name? G O D R I C?"

"Yeah, um … do you have a last name?" Jason asked.

"E S T was my last one," Godric muttered.

"Est?" Andy repeated.

Godric nodded.

Andy filled in 'male', then asked, "Date of birth?"

Godric murmured, "I'm not sure."

"How can you not know your birthday?"

"It's not important," he grumbled.

"Next question," Jason demanded.

"Address?"

"On my license, it's 3102 Maple, Dallas, 75201."

"Texas?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Jason answered.

Rather than letting this go on too long, Andy got on the computer and went over to a database to look up Godric Est of Dallas. He got a quick hit on it. Only one match. Andy clicked on it. The photo was terrible. DMV idiots, let the subject look down. Hair looked like his, and the tattoo across the collarbone matched. Only one huge problem, as Andy zeroed in on the DOB. This was a V license. Vampire, not human.

"Very funny, Stackhouse."

"What?"

"Take your friend, and get out of here."

"Huh?" 

"He's no vampire. Stop wasting my time, Stackhouse. Get the hell out of here."

"We can go?" Jason asked.

"Don't make me say it again, or I'll lock the two of you up."

Godric wondered what this meant. Was he being freed for telling the truth, or was the company of Jason Stackhouse the more dangerous option? He raised his hands in the handcuffs.

Andy grabbed them, taking out the key to unlock them, and said, "Be smart and stay away from Stackhouse. He's no good."

Was that the answer he needed? Godric wondered.

Jason said, "C'mon," and took his arm. Attempting to stay completely still and wait for another hint did not work, since Godric did not have his normal strength.

Giving Godric a bit of a shake, Jason said, "Don't bother listening to Andy. I'll call Hoyt to let him know I'll be late so I can take you to my house for some clothes. I had some spare clothes in my truck, but that's been stolen. Andy and Kenya should be lookin' for that, rather than draggin' ya in here."

He let Jason lead him, and when Jason asked, "Are you all right going outside during the day?"

"I was before, but I don't know why," Godric whispered.

"Why aren't you speaking right?"

Godric shook his head. Maybe the man's reaction would guide his course. Since Jason did not take the opportunity to taunt him, Godric allowed him to continue leading.

Jason paused before the glass doors before opening them. The sun from outside was not burning Godric. That shouldn't be happening, but sometimes you just had to go with things.

After climbing into the parish pick-up truck, Godric found Jason's driving style similar to a vampire's. He did not pay attention to the road even when he was no longer having a conversation on his cell phone, drove over the speed limit, and sometimes crossed over the line into the opposing lane because there was no one else using it.

Jason asked a couple questions, but Godric's continued response of 'I don't know, Mr. Stackhouse,' ended that. He truly did not know what he was doing here, why he was immune to sunlight, or why he had no clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Not Another Weird Dream**

**Chapter 2**

Sookie was now dressed, and back in the house after going all the way over to Bill's calling Godric's name. He must have left the cemetery, but she did not think he'd do all that to Bill's house. He certainly did not have spray paint on him. Godric also did not strike her as the kind of person to go into someone else's house and smash up the furniture and windows.

When she heard a knock at the front door, Sookie ran to get it. Claudine was outside smiling. Wait, had Sookie forgotten something? Seeing Claudine reminded her of something, but she couldn't remember what. Wait, she had gone with Claudine to where she lived, but didn't remember coming back here. Was that a dream? Sookie was getting tired of life seeming like a dream, and dreams turning into reality.

Sookie opened the door and said, "Hi."

Claudine's smile widened and she replied, "Hello, Sookie. How are things going?"

"Going with what?"

"Oooh, you didn't forget did you?"

"Forget what?"

"Never mind. As long as you've fed Godric, he should stay close to you."

"You know Godric's here?"

"Yes, how do you think he got here? Magic, my dear. Is he all right?"

"I don't know."

"You have offered him something to eat and drink? You said even if you forgot, the manners your grandmother taught you would still make sure you ..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Have you forgotten everything? And I don't think you should use language like that around him."

"He's not here anymore."

Claudine frowned and asked, "He was able to reverse our magic? I thought forcing him into human form would remove any powers he had."

"Well that certainly explains why I could hear his thoughts, and he was able to be out in sunlight."

"Do you know where he went? The binding spell should only work for those with fairy blood so it's safe enough to assume he will not meet someone that will get bound to him, by accident."

"Why would I want Godric bound to me?"

"You have forgotten everything, haven't you? You visited my lands, and cried over Bill for days, and when we asked you who would be ideal, you gave us some criteria to work with, Sookie. Some of us knew Godric's spirit was at unrest, and would sometimes appear at the borders of our land. When you found out, you were sad, but we're not able to directly communicate with him to help him in that state."

"Days? The milk in the fridge hasn't even gone off."

"Days, maybe even a couple months, where I'm from, does not necessarily mean that long here. You had time for your broken heart to heal. You did agree Godric would be ideal for you, if he was human again."

"I guess, but when I tried to read his thoughts, he doesn't think in English."

"I suppose you could ask him to concentrate on thinking in this language. At the very least, you should be able to tell his emotions and if he is telling you an injurious lie. You were very specific about that. No more lies. He didn't lie to you already, did he?"

"No, or I don't know. We didn't talk much. He asked me a couple things and then got rude and ignored me. When I knocked him down, he went out the front door."

"Why would you knock him down?"

"He was pissing me off with looking at things. This ain't his house."

"Godric may have been disoriented," Claudine tried to remind her. "He was not aware he was going to resume life, especially in human form. This may have been a shock to him."

"If you track him down, maybe I'll apologize."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"Maybe three hours ago."

"On foot, or did he take your car keys?"

"No, he walked into the cemetery."

"Was he wearing your clothes? I may be able to track him by your scent."

"He wasn't wearing anything."

Claudine visibly deflated, and repeated, "He wasn't wearing anything of yours? You … you were positive you'd give him something to put on. Sookie, you even laughed that it would be easy for you since he's not that tall. Godric has no reason to return to you for any reason now. He could be anywhere out there."

"But why would I think Godric would be a good idea as a boyfriend? He's …" Sookie was stuck on trying to think why Godric would be anything like Bill, then came up with, " … friends with Eric."

"This could turn out to be a disaster," Claudine muttered, more to herself. "Before we go running out of here, trying to find him, let's go over everything so you can tell me what you remember of his thoughts and what he said. If we know he's going to a vampire, we have hours till sunset to catch him. Eric's in Shreveport?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Uh … I guess Fangtasia."

"Have you ever seen him rest?"

"No."

"Vampires hide their resting places. It may not be the same place as where he can be found during the night hours. We'll have to see. Okay, where did you two start in here?"

"My bedroom. I woke up and Godric was naked next to me."

"All right. Let's go up there. Did you wake first, or him?"

"I did, then I woke him up."

"Did you feel anything from him?"

"He spoke in another language and was confused."

"All right. So here we are. You were?"

"I was on this side, and he was on that side. He got out of bed, and went over to my dresser and started looking at things and opening drawers."

Claudine went over, asking, "Did you clean up after him, or was he careful?"

"He didn't make a mess, just that that's my stuff so I told him to stop."

"Did he?"

"For a moment, but then he got rude and opened another drawer before walking out."

"Rude?"

"Yeah, I thought this was a vampire blood dream. So I told him to stop horsing around or whatever, and let's get to having sex."

Claudine frowned heavily. "That was not in your list of requirements for a mate … that he be ready to perform any time you wanted it."

"What?"

"You asked for dependable, loving, loyal, caring, thoughtful,and honest. The part about a good family man was debatable, but he has a strong relationship with his vampire child, Eric."

"How can we have a family if we don't do it?"

Claudine's eyes shot down then up to her face again, "I can tell you did not request he impregnate you to start a family immediately, Sookie. We'll deal with things, one at a time. You told Godric to stop touching your things and have sex with you, he gave you a refusal which you found rude, and he then went out through the door?"

"Yeah, after he opened another drawer."

"Did he say anything else besides he was not going to have sex with you?"

"He was angry because I told him this was my dream, and he asked if I thought I could command him to have sex with me. He then said this existence was nonsense or something like that."

"Existence? All right. He may have been under the impression that he was still dead. He could be a danger to himself, if he doesn't realize he's alive, and only has the powers of a human.

"When he came out here, did he go into any other rooms, or down the stairs?"

"Downstairs, but he looked at the pictures, then went into the living room, looked at more stuff, then opened some books. When he said nothing here was worth anything, I knocked him over."

"Did he get angry and leave then?"

"Not right away. He asked me why I pushed him, then he put his hands under the shelf, and I think he got hurt because he put a hand on his lower stomach. He was angry when he left."

Claudine went to the door, and asked, "Show me where he went."

Sookie walked down the stairs, replying, "He walked across the driveway and into the cemetery. I came after him, but I was only wearing pajamas so went back inside when he ignored me."

"Which direction was he heading in when you last saw him?"

"He was going towards Bill's. I went over there later, but Godric wasn't there. It's all busted up from anti-vampire people. I didn't check Bill's hidey hole to see if he was sleeping, but since he left the front door unlocked, I don't think he's home."

"Was Bill's car there?"

"I guess not, or I would have thought he was home."

Sookie was getting aggravated that Claudine was making this out to be her fault. How was she supposed to remember any of this spell stuff? If Godric got himself killed for being a high-handed, know-it-all like every other vampire she met, couldn't they just bring him back again, and this time leave a written list of instructions telling her to give him clothes and food? Godric didn't complain he had no clothes, and he didn't say he was hungry or thirsty. Just walked around, looking down his nose at her house and things. Sookie had been busy since Maryann had lived here so hadn't gotten the place back into shape before Claudine and her fairy friends decided to drop a naked male teenager into her bed and house.

Now she had to drive Claudine all over between here and Shreveport, looking for Godric. Sookie doubted they'd find him on the side of the road, naked, looking to hitch a ride to Shreveport.

******* "Sometimes the right thing to do is the wrong thing." Jason *******

During the drive in the big, pick-up truck, Godric did not observe any further indications regarding the hell to which he had been sentenced. The discarded cups and wrappers in the truck carried the aroma of human foods. Normally, he did not like those smells. He still didn't, but started to think that he may be hungry. That was a problem. As a vampire, he could go long without sustenance. If he was trapped as a human, Godric could not go more than a couple days without food or drink. However, was there a penalty for partaking of the food in this existence? His vision, hearing, and ability to think were limited as a human. The only clues were the place names. Renard for fox to trick him, and Bon Temps for Good Times, making this place sound deceptively desirable.

"Is that your stomach growling, or you got gas?" Jason asked, when they were almost to his house. (AN: he asked Crystal this in S3Ep8, what a classy guy).

"I have not been human for so long, I do not know," Godric answered.

"You're human?"

"I believe so."

"You're not going to bite me?"

"Why would you help me if you were afraid I was going to hurt you?"

"You've saved my life."

"What is this?"

"What?"

"You said I've saved you, but that was only the real Jason Stackhouse."

"I am the real Jason Stackhouse."

"This makes no sense."

"I get what you're sayin'. Vampires don't go back to bein' human. What do you last remember doin' in Dallas or after that?"

"I died. There was nothing after that till I found myself in this place this morning and … I fled from someone and the police caught me, then I was brought to where I met you."

"You died?"

"I burned when the sun rose. This is after that. Becoming human and feeling this cannot be heaven."

"Feeling what?"

"Trapped in a flesh container that weighs me down, prevents me from seeing and hearing, but every minor thing causes pain."

"Where are you hurt?"

"My feet are the worst."

Jason glanced down. Godric's bare feet were dirty with both regular dirt and dried blood.

"How far did you walk before Kenya found ya?"

"I don't know. It was light when I left the initial place I woke."

"So are you hungry?"

"I don't think I should eat till I know where I am."

"You're in Bon Temps."

"What is Bon Temps?"

"It's where I'm from, in the middle of Louisiana," Jason replied, pulling up to his house.

"This is close to Shreveport?"

"Maybe an hour."

Godric could not feel his bond to Eric in his mind. He attempted to summon his child, but doubted it would work. He did not believe he could be in the same existence, if he was reduced to being human. That was not possible. This was some sort of hell, but things were disguised at the moment. Perhaps the constant daylight so far was to taunt him. Though Godric did not enjoy much of anything while alive, so this was wasted on him. He could pretend while he tried to figure out what this was.

"Hey, you were a vampire a long time, right?" Jason asked, turning off the truck.

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about people that turn into animals?"

"Yes."

"My girlfriend's one."

"Am I allowed to ask what kind?" Godric asked. Was he going to be fed to a werewolf for killing so many as a vampire?

"Well, she grew up with it, it's not her fault. The whole town she's from is all inbred, with cousins and brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles."

Godric nodded to show he understood. He was not sure how this would lead up to why he should be punished, unless he or Eric had killed all her relatives.

"So her father said she was gonna have to marry her cousin or brother when she was like four, but she don't want to. He kidnapped her, took my truck, and a whole cooler of V."

"Vampire blood?"

"Yeah."

"Are they general shifters, or a specific type of were?"

"Crystal turns into a black panther."

"Her relatives too? Or is that her preferred form as a shifter?"

"I think they're all panthers."

"Werepanthers. They're dangerous." Since Jason said one was his girlfriend, Godric refrained from mentioning how much they smelled. This sounded more like a real problem of Jason's, rather than some prelude to him getting hurt, unless Godric was about to be given to the werepanthers. He could no longer be drained for V.

"Do you think you could help me find her?" Jason asked, opening the front door.

"I don't think as a human, I can. I know I'm human because I'm able to enter your house."

"Shit."

Godric did not have a response for that so stood still. This was not like his sister's house. It was also cluttered with unnecessary things, but at least did not have mismatched flower prints everywhere. Jason's preference was for brown.

"Well, maybe you can give it some thought. Let me get you some clothes. You can have whatever you want to eat or drink in the kitchen here. Television's there. Phone's there."

Now Godric really needed to curse his mind. He couldn't remember any phone numbers. As a vampire, all someone needed to do was say it to him, and he remembered it. Eric's voice was in his head, but he could not access the memory of his telephone number. Nor Isabel's. Instead he remembered the term African-American. Godric was not sure that was necessarily correct either. It seemed too long, but matched another term that he thought he knew Asian-American, but he did not think European-American sounded right when he tried it to label himself. No, because he was definitely sure there was not a South American-American. It figured English would be the language of damnation.

Jason came back and said, "I'm bigger than ya, but the elastic's kind of tight on these sweats so they shouldn't fall off. Just roll up the bottoms so you don't trip over them."

He put aside the blanket to put on the clothing, while Jason kept talking, "I gotta get back to work, but it looks like rain later so I can let us go early. I'm gonna write down my cell phone number here … hey, how old are you?"

"I do not know exactly, but at least two thousand years."

"No, I mean when ya got … when you were human before."

"I don't know."

Jason ignored when Godric flinched as he grabbed his arm and lifted it, and looked closely at his face then chest. "Eighteen?" Jason asked hopefully. He noticed Godric's voice varied as he spoke. Mostly, he talked in just above a whisper, but when it was louder, he sounded more like a girl.

"No, not that old. I was younger. I … my memories aren't clear." Godric remembered he was last sold as an older child, not a young man. He worked there for two summers. Then it felt like a long time, but probably was not when the vampire took possession of him from his last human owner.

It was clear to Jason that Godric was probably not eighteen unless he just looked young.

"Is something wrong?" Godric asked.

"No, I was thinking about something."

"You would have let me be locked up?"

"Not that. Forget about it. I'll be back in a few hours. No later than six. Okay?"

Jason wrote down his cell phone number, and added, "Call me if there's a problem."

"All right," Godric agreed. He then watched Jason go and watched him turn the truck around and leave. What was supposed to happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Not Another Weird Dream**

**Chapter 3**

Godric had investigated all of Jason's house by the time he returned home early from work, due to rain. Although he had seen nothing unusual in the basement, it made him uneasy. It was not the shadowed corners, but in front of the laundry appliances in the middle of the floor where he felt scared. Actually, as a human, Godric felt scared all the time. Anything could hurt him. When he was human long ago, what little he recalled was there was pain all the time.

He had been thinking about that as he washed his feet. The bottoms were scarred from when he had been punished as a slave with whipping and burning. Now, no one cared how he looked. Any part of him could be mauled and defaced. It was a long afternoon waiting for his punishment to begin.

Jason wasn't sure what he was going to do with Godric. He was thinking about taking him to Fangtasia, but then remembered that it was closed because of that terrorist. People weren't looking to be friendly with vampires. Jason hadn't been after Bill drained his sister, but Godric was nothing like Bill. Bill was like a normal vampire. Godric … why was he human? Or think he was human? Daylight, walking into his house without an invitation, maybe check and see if he ate and drank.

What Jason wasn't expecting was to walk in the front door and find Godric kneeling in the middle of his living room. The T.V. wasn't even on. He was on the floor, his hands on his thighs and looking down at the carpet.

"You praying?" Jason asked quietly.

"It's all I have left," Godric said in an even more hushed tone.

"Things can't be that bad."

Jason looked around in the kitchen. Everything seemed to be the same so he asked, "You eat?"

"No."

"I'll make you dinner."

"Thank you, but I don't think I should eat here."

"Why not?"

"I might be trapped here if I do."

"What d'ya mean by that?"

Was whatever this was using Jason Stackhouse's form to goad him into something? Godric could not recall him perfectly now, but remembered he was brave, foul-mouthed, loyal, yet did not plan things out long-term. He used a paint gun on Steve Newlin to free his sister with forty of his followers around.

"Look, this is real, even if neither of us can believe you feel and act human. You gotta eat and drink or you'll die."

How could this be real? He had met the true death on a roof in Dallas. That did not open a portal to Bon Temps, Louisiana, and turn him human. This was something nefarious.

******* Wash that girl's mouth out with soap. This is not an audition for the Sopranos. *******

Sookie was getting more pissed after having to pay to fill her car with gas. Claudine didn't even offer to pump. She couldn't afford to drive around aimlessly because fairies dropped Godric off at her house.

"So tell me again, why the fuck would I think Godric was Mr. Right?"

"You found him to be kind, Sookie. As a vampire, he truly evolved, or his spirit would not have been near the Summerlands."

"He's … well, he _looks_ too young for me."

"As a human, he'll age."

"What kind of job can he get? Busing tables at Merlotte's?"

"You said wealth was not as important as someone you can depend on. If you are kind to him, he will be loyal to you."

"This is bullshit."

"We need to find him, Sookie."

"I think we should just park in the Fangtasia parking lot and ask the first no-good, fucking vampire that shows up to call Eric."

"No, definitely not. The spell bonding you need to take effect first so Godric will want to remain human with you."

"Why wouldn't he want to be human? Godric hated being a vampire."

"Even if that's the case, he will not be yours, unless he's found."

"Maybe I've thought it over, and I don't want him."

"Sookie, this took weeks of planning. We cannot cast this type of magic every time you change your mind. We also need to recover Godric."

"I don't remember even making up my fucking mind over anyone, except Bill. And now, he can go fuck himself. Lying asshole."

"At least you're not crying over him now."

"Crying? Thanks to him, Gran's dead. I can't believe all the shit he put me through. I even saved his ass after he made that horrible phone call to me with that bitch, Lorena, tittering away on the phone with him. The only good thing about Godric being around is he can straighten out Eric's ass."

"Sookie, this is not about Eric Northman. You said you found him attractive, wealthy and powerful, but not someone you could trust with your heart. He'd also continue involving you with the affairs of vampires."

"I don't need any more vampire bullshit. Why the fuck would I choose Godric?"

"I have already explained that. Trust me, you'll remember it all soon enough, but first, we need to find him."

*** *** *** *** _**"Like if a tree falls in the woods, it's still a tree ain't it?"**_ *** *** *** ***

Jason cut the large steak he had in the refrigerator in two while the broiler warmed up. Godric still said he wasn't hungry, but once he smelled this cooking, he was sure he'd change his mind. At the very least, he could get off the floor. Kneeling there like that was making Jason uncomfortable.

"Something to drink?" he asked.

"No, thank you, Mr. Stackhouse."

"I even got bottled water, if you'd like that."

"No, thank you," Godric replied. He considered that if it was hotter, he would feel thirst. The temperature seemed mild to him. Recalling his human life, he was sure he knew great thirst and hunger. He did not feel it now. Perhaps tomorrow or the next day. As a vampire, Godric sometimes tried to see how long he could go without blood before he felt physical pain. When he was tremendously old, he did not feel it unless it was months, perhaps a year. He did know how long before because he had thought of trying to beat his old record. Now, he couldn't recall how long he lasted and barely remembered the suffering. An attempt at penance. Yes, he could go without water or food for longer. Godric would not submit to temptation. Jason's argument did not work because he was already dead.

Jason was disappointed that Godric still would not eat. He could eat the whole steak, yet he felt bad. He wanted to help Godric since he did save Sookie's and his life in Dallas. This was simply beyond anything he knew about vampires, and that wasn't much.

After he ate, offered Godric another drink, Jason speculated, "Maybe I should call Sookie."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"As a human, I am in serious danger from other vampires."

"Are you sure you're human?"

"I am weak, and survived sunlight."

"Isn't there anything that can do this? Some kind of super-vampire sun screen?"

"No."

Jason scratched his head. He really wanted to call Sookie about this, but sometimes she couldn't think right. She could go blabbing this to Bill, and if there was a vampire Jason knew he could no longer trust, it was William Compton. Actually, Godric might be the only vampire he might trust, if he had to. He'd rather not have to count on a vampire.

There was a knocking on his front door. Jason went and opened it, and got grabbed by the front of his shirt and hauled outside.

"What did you do, Stackhouse?" asked the large, angry-looking blond vampire.

Jason remembered this one. Eric. He confronted him in Dallas about his use of V, but Jason hadn't touched the stuff since that last time with Amy. Oh wait, he knew what to do. "I rescind your invitation. Get out of my house."

"In case you didn't notice, we are not inside the house."

"Eric?" Godric called. What was something doing here in Eric's form? Or did Eric meet the sun after him, as he threatened?

Eric looked through the doorway, and demanded, "What sort of trick is this?"

"Huh?" Jason asked. He didn't do anything.

"Why are you here?" Godric asked.

"Did you call me?"

"Earlier I tried, but where are we?"

"My house," Jason interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked, ignoring Jason.

"I don't understand what this is," Godric explained.

"I felt you call me, while it was still daylight."

"I know this is wrong. I was burned, but here I was outside during the day earlier. What is this?"

Eric was starting to understand Godric's confusion. He did not understand it either. Eric took a step forward, but could not enter Jason's house. This was a human dwelling. That was a definite.

"Invite me in," Eric demanded, turning his glare to Jason.

Jason thought for a brief moment that he shouldn't, but then saw no problem with Eric's request and said, "Please come in."

Eric's attention was searching for anyone else present or a trap, before he realized that Godric cowered before him. A racing heartbeat? Breathing. Independently generated body heat similar to a human. Blood visibly pulsing along his neck.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I don't know what's ..." Godric started, but came to a halt as Eric manhandled him, ripping off Jason's shirt and turned him around to view his back.

Shivering as Eric traced his slave brand, Godric continued, "I don't know. I was burned, then I found myself in this purgatory this morning. The only respite I had was when I reached this dwelling in the company of something that looks like Jason Stackhouse."

"That is Jason Stackhouse. What are you?" Eric said, turning Godric around to look him in the eye.

"I'm dead. I am being punished for my sins."

"Quis es? [who are you?]" Eric asked, knowing Godric was mistaken to be from some warrior prince from some barbarian tribe from the Greek or Roman era, taken in battle, rather than born into slavery and falsely decorated with tattoos to add value. When they were feeling most boastful, Godric became son of Brennus of the Senones that captured Rome in 387 BC. That was good to use on Western European vampires such as the French Sophie-Anne, who knew a little about everything, but nothing well enough to dispute it.

"Inhius," Godric dully replied.

"Vem var du när jag träffade dig först? [who were you when I first met you?]" Eric asked, changing to a language he preferred.

"Död. [death.]"

"Du är bara en liten pojke. [you are just a little boy.]"

"Jag är inte. [I am not.]"

"Godric?"

"Ja. [yes.]"

Eric attempted to throw the imposter off by switching to Estonian, commanding, "Kaotage püksid. [drop your trousers]"

Still a human firmly under Eric's glamour, Godric pushed his pants down.

"What the fuck?" Jason demanded, when Eric molested Godric.

Glaring at Jason, Eric said, "Shut up, and sit down."

Eric was starting to believe this could not be an elaborate ruse, unless he was the one dreaming this. A human, looking remarkably like Godric, had copies of his tattoos and every raised bump of his slave brand scar. Not just the symbol, but every imperfect contour that Eric recalled tracing countless times. Someone that also realized that Godric was further defaced during his short stint as a human? He spoke Latin, Swedish and Estonian … knew Godric's slave name. Only Eric would know these things. Godric would not have shared it with anyone else. There was no one else. Ever. It took Eric many years to learn things about his best friend, and usually after a large drink of fairy blood … wait, fairy blood. Were the two connected? Would fairies tamper with Godric, but how? He burned and died the true death. Godric had nothing to do with Sookie and Sophie-Anne, Russell or Bill using and draining her. They should even consider that Eric foiled their plans, not selflessly, but he had no intention of becoming a day-walker.

"What did you tell me when I buried Russell Edgington?"

Unsure of the question, Godric repeated, "You buried the King of Mississippi? I was not there."

"You told me that I made you bleed."

"I don't remember that. Why would you attack Russell Edgington? He's older than either of us."

"He is the one that commanded the werewolves that murdered my family."

"How did he hide that? He is not secretive about his preferences or his age. Where were the werewolves? I knew of him for close to fifty years, since coming to this country. He is the only one older than I in the New World."

"You know of nothing since that dawn on the roof?"

"Not till this morning when I woke and someone attempted to lay a claim of ownership to me."

"Who?"

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"She gave you to her brother?"

"No, I ran from her, but the police saw that I had no clothing, and arrested me. Jason Stackhouse recognized me and brought me here to his home and gave me clothing. He also offered food and drink, but I was wary of sampling them."

"Godric, this is reality, as far as I can tell. I have seen visions of you since your death, yet you seem not to recall them. Now you are here, after saying harsh words to me the last time you appeared to me."

"Why would I have harsh words for you, my child?"

Eric put his hands on either side of Godric's face and looked into his eyes. It had to be Godric. Sookie and fairies did something. That had to be it. Only fairies would do something as malignant as this. Reducing Godric to a human? He would make them pay, but first, he had to protect Godric.

Stackhouse. This Stackhouse. Godric said he gave him clothes. Wait, why did Sookie … why did Sookie do anything? Compton. It was Compton's blood. He wanted revenge on Eric, and since he was too weak and inept, he was using Sookie and her fairy connections. If Godric was human, he'd feel pain. They wanted Godric naked, helpless and at their mercy to punish Eric? Eric needed time to come up with a suitable revenge.

To Jason, he reinforced the glamour, and Eric queried, "Does your sister know where Godric is?"

"No, I wanted to call her, but Godric asked me not to."

"Why did you do as Godric asked?"

"Eric?" Godric questioned.

"Just pull those pants back on. I'm talking to Stackhouse to find out what he knows."

"He was the only one that helped me, until you found me, Eric."

"I understand, master." Pointing at Jason, he repeated, "Why did you not call your sister?"

Jason was compelled to explain, "Bill Compton. She'd tell him. I tried to understand it, but Sookie's just gone crazy. He drained her, left her for dead, she was dying, I was going to lose her, and then he just waltzes into the hospital room, gives her some of his blood, and she's back with him. Just like that. Her head's all messed up. He's gonna kill her. He wanted to kill me, right here in this room, but I told him to get out, and I think he'd hurt Godric, given a chance."

Eric hesitated. Maybe he was having some grand hallucination. Now that he had met three members of this family – Sookie, Jason and Hadley – he had been absolutely positive that they had not one whole brain between them, especially Sookie. She had other charms, and Eric was hoping that she'd one day consider that werewolves, vampires and poisonous, bull-headed creatures traipsing through the woods were too dangerous for her to track down, interrogate, and pick fights with, and at some point become his lover.

Leaning closer, to make sure he had Jason's full attention, Eric instructed, "You are to forget that you aided Godric today. You helped a young man who sort of reminded you of yourself a few years back. Gave him clothes, a meal and dropped him off with bus fare to return home. Do you understand?"

"Yes. No. Why can't Godric help me find Crystal?"

"Who's Crystal?"

"His girlfriend," Godric volunteered.

"Yeah, from Hotshot," Jason added.

Eric mentally cringed at the mention of that smelly collection of shacks, inhabited by closely related drug dealers. "You're better off without her."

"No, she got kidnapped at gunpoint by her cousin, he took my truck, and he wants to have babies with her, and she don't want to be with him."

Damn. How did this insignificant flea pinpoint Eric's weakness regarding women being forced? "Don't you have the police working on it?"

"Yeah, but they're not normal. They turn into panthers and mauled deputy Kevin real bad."

Eric looked to Godric. How did Bon Temps end up with so much supernatural activity? It was a backwater. Nowhere. Eric was sheriff of Area 5 for close to twenty years before the Revelation, and nothing happened here.

"You will remember you spoke to me about this problem. You have no recollection of Godric, outside of Dallas."

"Yeah."

"Let's go," Eric said to Godric.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to Shreveport."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Not Another Weird Dream**

**Chapter 4**

Even as a vampire, Godric did not like leaving the ground. Eric could feel his friend shiver against him as he hid his face against his chest. No one, but himself, knew so much about his maker. He even smelled like Godric, except warmer.

Godric was still frightened of everything. Why he was here. Why someone looked like Eric. If he should go with him, though he had no choice since this person was vampire strong, and neither Jason or he could fight him. He could even glamour both of them to do whatever he wanted.

Eric was concerned when Godric did not stop trembling, even once he put him on the ground behind his primary residence. In Old Norse, Eric asked, "What ails you?"

"Please stop this."

"Stop what?"

"This charade."

"Godric, I do not know why you are here, but you are. I'll protect you."

"From what? Why can you not clearly explain my offenses and my everlasting punishment?"

"Of what do you speak?"

"All this," Godric replied, waving his hands uselessly in the air around him. "What purpose does it serve?"

Eric's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Is this your old argument regarding Ragnarok revisited?" Godric denied Eric's beliefs because all of existence would be wiped out.

"No, though I still don't agree with those views."

"You used to love battle," Eric sighed. Opening the door, and turning off the alarm, he said, "Come inside. Only Pam and my day man have access here."

"I cannot believe you are Eric."

"You are as confused as I by your return. I will avenge whatever they have done to you."

"Who are 'they'?"

"I am not sure yet. Rest assured, I am still loyal to you, as I always have been." Eric realized that Godric might think himself reduced in his eyes since he was now merely human.

Godric was still hesitant, but Eric pulled him into the dark house. Was his punishment to be Eric's victim? Of course, Godric was thinking of a beastly mauling, rather than something gentle so he'd be silently drained and slip into unconsciousness, and then whatever was death here. More likely no death, but a repeat of the punishment over and over. Like Sisyphus, or even Loki, if Godric considered the Norse god's fate, on behalf of whatever this was representing Eric. At least Loki would eventually free himself, since he was fated to be present at Ragnarok.

Eric knew Godric's heart was beating as fast as a rabbit's. This was after he was put back on the ground. Something else must have occurred today to have him be this unreasonable about the inexplicable reason why he was returned. They would discover how this was done, and who was responsible.

Indicating the kitchen, Eric said, "I have nothing here for you to eat. What would you like? I can call and get it here."

Godric shook his head negatively. This was another ploy.

Eric mentioned his favorites, "Roast seabird? Fried herring? Some potatoes, beets, eggs and onions to have pytt i panna tomorrow?"

This creature knew Eric well, Godric thought. His friend would linger outside a house where the smell of fried fish hung in the air. The repulsive odor was a huge difference of opinion between them.

To each of his further inquiries of, "Beer?", "Mead?", and "Wine?", Godric silently declined.

Frustrated, Eric put his hand on Godric's chin, looked into his eyes, and said, "It is me. Eric. Your child. You have no doubts about my identity, or my loyalty to you.

"What food and drink do you crave, master?"

Quietly, Godric replied, "None. I do not hunger."

"You seem human. Tonight or tomorrow you will need to eat. Clean water is plentiful here, if that is what you prefer, but what about food?"

He knew he must have eaten as a human, but had no recollection of what he enjoyed tasting then. Godric only remembered blood. Much blood over centuries.

Eric could not interpret what Godric's silence meant, so suggested, "Food and its preparation has changed much. Should I let someone choose different things, and then tell us how they are cooked?"

"Someone?" Godric repeated. If the person before him was Eric, he still had no understanding of what this was.

"I realize being human is a shock, but you will need to eat."

"Why am I human?"

"I know not why, yet you are safe with me. Think, you could get older, taller," Eric suggested.

The look of horror on Godric's face was more than enough answer, yet he also said, "I cannot be human."

"You cannot give in to your the desires of your enemy, Godric. We will overcome them."

"No, you do not understand, Eric. For the entire length of this horrible day, I have been in constant fear. Crying, at times."

"You need not fear me."

"Do not make me remain human."

Eric felt the tug of command in Godric's words. His maker's command. Human, yet still possessing the ability of a maker. Did he not call Eric to him earlier today? Although whatever happened to his maker still needed to be avenged, Eric felt it was short-sighted for Godric not to consider the possibilities. "Godric, give it at least a day of thought. Your hair will never grow any longer if I turn you tonight. You'll still never shave. Men are taller now, so you could use every centimeter of potential still within you for growth. There is even the removal of tattoos with lasers, if you wish, and perhaps your brand can be fixed."

Temptation. Why was it Eric enticing him with such things? Eric had always been impulsive, but Godric did not understand this lure of remaining a human, when surrounded by danger, pain, the threat of enslavement. He had been hindered in the past by his appearance, but it was not worth the risk. It was also vanity to think of improving his appearance. Sinful vanity.

"No," Godric stated.

Eric brushed his fingers over Godric's smooth cheek, and said, "You've had a traumatic day. If I turn you tonight, tomorrow or next week, you will only have the strength of a new vampire. I would rather understand this situation better than put us in the ground for the next day and night. What if this is only the beginning of something monumental? I cannot leave Pam undefended."

Understanding, Godric nodded. He was being selfish.

***** *** *** "That's in the Bible or the Constitution." *** *** *** **

"Look," Sookie said to Claudine, "you've got to admit we've lost him. If you can't do anything magic to find him, we're not gonna find him by driving around between Bon Temps and Shreveport."

"I think we should look around the cemetery and both houses again."

"It's dark now."

"Let us return to Bon Temps."

On the drive, Sookie had been thinking about what Claudine said. She sort of could see falling for someone like Godric. He was nothing like Bill. Nothing like Eric. If he looked older. That was going to be a big problem if Godric was human now. Possibly illegal. Jason was the expert on that, or he used to be, thank goodness. Now, he stuck to girls his own age, rather than worrying if someone was 15 or 17. Sookie remembered 17 was the age where they could do it with anyone older, but there was something else regarding 15. Wait … she wasn't seriously considering having sex with Godric, was she? She hardly knew him. They'd have to get to know each other first, and if things were right, that was a big IF, then maybe. Sookie wasn't going to be made a fool of again.

_*** RS 14:81 Indecent behavior with juveniles. A. Indecent behavior with juveniles is the commission of any lewd or lascivious act upon the person or in the presence of any child under the age of seventeen *** Under 17 should not be reading stories marked as Mature on FanFiction nor watching True Blood on HBO *** _

Unable to convince Godric to even drink water, Eric took him downstairs into his daytime resting place to wash him. He certainly was not as dirty as the first time they met, yet he did see a similarity. He also smelled of nervous sweat, a human condition. A scent foreign to Godric's person.

Noting injuries, Eric offered, "You should drink some of my blood. I'll have Pam buy you clothes and shoes."

Godric's momentary doubt was quelled by Eric's continued glamour to trust him. He was in pain. More pain than such slight injuries should cause. If he was forced to remain human, Eric's blood would strengthen him. He would not be anywhere as strong as he previously was, but strong enough to fight off other humans, if they tried to harm him.

Dried off, Eric insisted Godric sit before slashing his chest, close to his heart.

He knew only a drop was necessary, yet when his tongue tasted Eric's blood, Godric instantly became desperately hungry for more.

Eric didn't mind Godric consuming his blood until his self-inflicted wound healed. He was positive this was Godric. Everything that was his, was Godric's. His maker did not even need to ask.

Still hungry for more of Eric's blood, Godric was confused. If he had fangs, they would be extended and instinct may make him attack Eric. This was wrong.

The appearance of his surroundings had sharpened drastically, and it was as if his ears and nose were unblocked, as expected. His human senses did not register a fraction of the world. It was long ago that he was human, so he was not sure if what he saw regarding Eric was normal. There was the subcutaneous glow he normally saw as part of all vampires, while he was a vampire. Godric also detected blood flow. It was much easier to detect in normal humans. When he became older, he could sense physical aspects of other vampires, if he concentrated. He did not believe he was studying Eric so intently.

Eric misinterpreted Godric's reaction to him. Both knew Eric's blood would make even the most disinterested randy, and it was clear as the moon that Godric was not immune.

Godric had not been paying attention to his own body, while he hungered for more of Eric's blood, so was not aware of Eric's intent when he embraced him. To Godric, he was closer to Eric, and could smell him, sensing his blood beneath his skin. It was tantalizing. Imitating his former vampire self, Godric rubbed his face against Eric's neck. Eric needed to shave.

Pulling his face away from Eric's jugular suddenly, Godric looked down to where Eric's hand had a hold of his bare anatomy.

"Eric?"

"Godric," Eric responded, then added, "you are so warm. Or should I say hot?"

"Eric ..." Godric started to say, but was cut off as Eric's mouth latched onto his.

It was certainly not the first time the two of them had kissed, and both were experienced. Godric thought he understood why Eric wanted this. He was human. It was a chance to experience something different, yet the same. Something enjoyable with a new twist.

***** I am a darling. *****

By the time she got home, showered and ready for bed, Sookie's anger had cooled, or at least had redirected solely on Claudine. There was a lot of things her fairy godmother could have done to prevent disaster. Let's face it, Claudine sucked.

Sookie was worried. She hadn't gotten a phone call from Eric, either reaming her out or thanking her, so if Godric hadn't gotten to the only person he knew in Louisiana, besides her, he was still lost.

At least it wasn't winter. Oh, so Godric could be sunburned and eaten alive by bugs and get West Nile from a mosquito. Besides being thirsty. It wasn't real hot today, but everyone, who was human, was supposed to drink eight glasses of water a day. He might have gotten so thirsty he'd drink out of a dirty puddle.

This wasn't Godric's fault, since he never knew he'd wake up in her bed as a human. What a kick in the ass that had to be.

Once this was all straightened out, Godric would love being human again. She knew he hated being a vampire.

She guessed he'd live here with her till he got older. That would be good because she'd get to know him, which would be great. He seemed so nice.

What she did know was that Godric was younger than her, physically. Maybe even years from being eighteen, or the legal seventeen, not that she was a sexual predator, because she didn't even know what Godric's views were on such things. What would be ideal would be he'd want to get married, have children, and really like to live in this house.

Sookie knew he was religious, so she'd have to go back to church on Sundays. She tried, but Friday and Saturday nights at Merlotte's were the best nights for tips. Oh no, what if he was Catholic? Probably not. She didn't think there were many Catholics in Texas. If he was, he'd just have to change to something that Sookie liked, because she was not converting to Catholicism. They'd have to be the same religion to have a church wedding, because she heard it was a lot of trouble if you wanted to get married in your church, if your groom was a different faith, and if it was one thing Sookie had to insist on was a church wedding.

She had to remind herself that it was easy to paint a rosy picture, like she did with Bill. Owning two houses, selling real estate and all that other bullshit.

Things could be rough. Godric might have to go to school before he could work. Thinking back to the way Jason went through food, how could she afford to feed him? Jason would never settle for a package of Ramen noodles as a meal.

***** Blah, blah... vampire emergency. Blah. *****

How and when did Eric do _this_? Pam was absolutely certain Eric was busy … very busy … with Russell Edgington and all the drama of Bill and Sookie, and only last night needed to get his ass dug out of a block of concrete.

So between then and the urgent sounding phone call to get over to his house just minutes ago, when did Eric find some human boy that somewhat resembled Godric, get his hair cut in that boring style, inked with tattoos, and put a brand on the back of his shoulder? And, and this was the part that showed how out of her mind her maker must be, bring this human into his resting place, and have his wicked way with him, evident by the dribble down his upper thigh, pooling into a puddle on the bed. Oh, and knowing Eric's anatomy well, it was no surprise the boy had the scent of Eric's blood.

"He's glamoured to sleep," Eric said, "so we may talk freely."

"Only glamoured to sleep?" Pam queried. This was a fiasco. Not disposing of a body, Pam handled that regularly, but if Eric was attached to this … hopefully he was over eighteen, from out of town, and had no family that gave a shit. Vampires, Shreveport, meant Fangtasia, and Eric and her. Dumbasses. Sometimes it was the two of them, yet they had lives outside of all this, so it wasn't always them, or a vampire they knew. In fact, at times, it may not even be a vampire at all.

Back to the matter at hand, Pam asked, "Where did you find him?"

"Godric called me. He was in Bon Temps."

"Called?" Pam prompted, while processing Bon Temps was involved again. She moved down here two years ago, after the Revelation to open Fangtasia with Eric, and until a couple months ago, Bon Temps was nothing and nowhere.

"Even as a human, he is still my maker and was able to summon me."

Pam didn't need her idea that Eric was highly delusional proved so readily. The body on his bed was breathing, had a beating heart, and smelled. All right, she didn't know how Eric did it, but it smelled slightly, very slightly, like Godric. He must have had some of his maker's clothes and put them on the boy.

"Godric said he wants me to turn him, but I've asked him to wait. I think Compton has something to do with this."

Although she wanted to maintain her veneer of vampire nonchalance, Pam's eyebrows crept up. Eric was going to use Compton as his personal boogie man now?

"Godric's initial memory of the day was in Sookie's house. He left after Sookie claimed Godric was hers."

This was unbelievable. Sookie had been enmeshed with every idiot thing that had happened these past months. Now, Eric pointed at the cause of _this _problem to be Sookie and Bill. Perhaps Eric should kill them, then Pam could take care of the rest.

"What is the food called that's pure?"

"What food?" she asked absently, her mind already planning how to avert disaster.

"Without chemicals. Godric's blood is as I remembered human blood to be before. He is not yet tainted."

Pam thought this Godric imposter was plenty tainted without pesticides, growth hormone, and genetically modified food. The flaw so far in Eric's delusion was he saw this boy as a meal, rather than his maker. Saying his blood was superior due to lack of modern chemicals fit Eric's image of what a human Godric would taste like.

"Eric, you need to think this through. This cannot be Godric."

"Pam, I know Godric. This is him."

Pam would prefer Eric have an invisible friend that he had loud conversations with over this.

_*** Louisiana__ code 14:89__ prohibits consensual "unnatural carnal copulation" with members of the same sex , opposite sex, or an animal. However, it is not illegal to have sex with a dead body [State v. Schmidt, 1927, 163 La. 512, 112 So. 400] *** _

Eric began his rest at dawn so did not notice when Godric's lungs stopped breathing, nor his heart stopped beating.

No longer under the effects of Eric's glamour, Godric rose past high noon, and was confused yet again, questioning whether this was his Eric or not, and if he was truly in Shreveport, Louisiana.

This did not make sense. Was the afterlife a tangle of dreams, including nightmares? That had the possibility of explaining what humans thought they saw when they had near death experiences.

Now that his memory was no longer hazy, Godric did recall 'Bon Temps Football' from Mr. Stackhouse's shirt, yet why did this delusion start with his sister? Sookie Stackhouse had been kind, gentle and caring, except when confronted by her vampire's maker. Nothing came between a vampire and his maker.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Not Another Weird Dream**

**Chapter 5**

Eric rose early, his mind instantly abuzz with anticipation with what he could do with Godric tonight.

He could tell instantly that Godric was no longer human. Humans did not have a visible aura of energy, like vampires. Eric also doubted whether Godric was now vampire. Vampires glowed like the moon. Godric had a nimbus of soft, golden light.

"Master?" Eric asked in Old Norse.

"Eric," Godric responded, not moving from where he sat on the bed, still unclothed. He was hungry, and his mind kept circling back to the memory of Eric's blood last night. An unexpected torment. Was he supposed to drain this thing in the guise of the only being he loved?

"You are no longer human, and I doubt you are now vampire," Eric said, continuing in his own native language.

"I died, Eric."

Worried, Eric insisted, "You are here now, with me." He touched Godric, then pulled his maker into an embrace. The glow was visible, not tangible, and possibly only to vampires.

Godric could feel what Eric was feeling. Much stronger than before. Was this a trick? How could a fake Eric mimic these emotions? Since when did Eric feel this strongly about him? Eric smelled so delicious.

Eric's head turned as he heard Godric's fangs.

"What is wrong?" His maker's fangs had always looked too long in his small mouth, but if Eric was not mistaken, they were even longer.

"I don't know," Godric admitted. "I think I'm craving your blood."

"Mine?"

"Yes, yet I don't know why."

"Take it."

"I shouldn't."

"Take mine for now, and come to Fangtasia with me. There are many humans that are willing."

"But why do I feel this craving for your blood?"

"Whatever you want, you shall have, Godric."

Godric did not understand any of this. He had not been this confused since he was made vampire, though there had been times Eric had done things that came close to defying explanation. What was he supposed to do?

"I owe everything to you, Godric."

"Eric …" Godric hesitated because this sounded so much like his Eric. He wanted it to be Eric, but the situation dictated otherwise. He burned. He died.

"Valhalla was boring without me?" Eric murmured, moving to lick his maker's neck then suck on an earlobe. The human smell had faded.

"There was nothing till yesterday."

"Without you, there was nothing here," Eric whispered in his ear.

The way Eric smelled … Eric was surprised at how forceful Godric's grip was when he succumbed to his hunger and bit him. Godric had always been stronger, but there was no need for him to manhandle him. Eric was as willing as he said.

While Godric fed, they were in close physical contact and Eric started writhing against his maker. The feeding led to other intimate activities, with Eric ignoring his cell phone, still on the charger.

Hours past, with Eric's hunger growing because Godric continued biting him during their love making. He had given his maker a bite in return, but his blood was not as it had been in the past. Eric had never gagged on Godric's blood before.

When Eric did retrieve his cell phone, he ignored many of the messages, checked the three from Pam that involved lots of exclamation points regarding his maker, and called her.

"What? You came to your senses and want me to dump the body?" she asked, instead of giving him the respectful greeting from a vampire to her maker.

"No, I need you to get Godric clothes. We will be going to Fangtasia."

"What happened to the clothes he had?"

Eric's lip curled. Godric would not continue wearing Jason Stackhouse's castoffs. He growled, "You enjoy shopping. Now shop."

"I assume your new playmate is the same size as Godric?"

"He is Godric," Eric said lowly and slowly. "You are not to question me."

"Very well, but I'm not sure if I can find anything Godric-like for your twink on such short notice."

After Eric discontinued the call, Godric asked, "Pam is angry with me?" before Eric could examine his other texts.

"It's shock," Eric explained. "I'm not sure hiding you will be best. You seem as strong as you were before, and perhaps as fast …?"

Godric grunted before rolling off the bed, and then followed with movement so fast, he even disappeared to Eric's eyes.

Eric felt a momentarily anxiety now that he could no longer see Godric, but that ended as Godric plowed into him from behind, knocking him onto the bed.

"How long will Pam be?" Godric asked.

"That depends on how many pairs of shoes she tries on."

"Why would Pam try on shoes for me?"

"No, Pam'll be trying on shoes for Pam. "

"Ah," was Godric's brief reply before his lips engaged Eric's.

When Pam arrived at Eric's, she was undecided as to whether to keep showing her disapproval, or to humor Eric to get to the bottom of why he abducted someone and was keeping him in his house and calling him Godric. Did the stress of confronting Russell Edgington after so long take a toll? Or was it the incessant bleats of 'Bee-all' that drove him crazy? If Bee-all was smart, he'd take Sookie and get the hell out of here. Eric owed him for burying him in concrete, and even though Pam's hands healed, her manicure had been ruined. Pam hated getting dirty, as in actual dirt, which included concrete and concrete dust.

Eric answered the door in the nude. No surprise there. His toy was also naked, still alive after a day of Eric's attention, and had a golden glow to him. An actual glow, like a vampire's silvery-white one, not just the glow of being the object of Eric's attentions.

"Hello, Pam. Gratitude for obtaining clothes for me."

He sounded like Godric, and now he smelled like Godric. "Godric?" she asked.

"Yes?"

Pam nodded, and addressed him, "Master."

By now, Eric was hungry since Godric had taken his blood multiple times. He wandered into the kitchen to heat some bagged donor blood so he could be selective at the club, instead of taking the first meal that batted its eyelashes at him.

When he returned to the others, Godric was dressed, and Pam was fussing with the buttons on the front of his shirt. Pam had gotten closer to Godric on the pretense that the new shirt wasn't hanging as she pictured it. He was as real as Eric claimed. Godric met the true death, exposing himself to dawn sunlight. She knew Eric grieved his loss deeply. With the constant activity that had come into their lives with Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse, Eric had not had a sufficient period of idle time to reflect upon what had happened. He had told her what Godric had said about two thousand years being enough. What had happened to Godric, that he'd leave Eric like that?

She accepted that Eric and Godric were together, like Eric and her were together. Pam knew she'd always have to share Eric with Godric. At first, she had been jealous, because she wanted to be with Eric forever. She still wanted to be with Eric most of the time … forever, but they needed their space, and Godric would visit them, yet would be more like some favorite uncle to her, rather than competition. Then Godric broke Eric's heart by taking his own life. There was no return from the true death … till now. There was a sense of wonder, but she was also pissed at Godric for hurting Eric.

Godric's fangs extended as Pam stood before him, touching the bare part of his chest, above the button she pondered as better open or closed. His hand came up to cover them, as Pam pulled back. Could Godric tell she was angry with him? And why would he respond like that, since it was Godric … wasn't it?

"Apologies," he said quietly. "I'm not myself."

"You want Pam too?" Eric asked.

"Maybe," Godric admitted softly. "I don't know why I'm so hungry."

"Let's go, and I'll get the donors lining up."

"You really want to expose me in your club?"

"What do you mean expose?" Pam asked.

"I …" Godric didn't know how to explain it. He was dead, and was gradually accepting that maybe he wasn't now.

"Godric's return is suspicious, and I have my theories. Since he's strong, fast, and capable of thought, he's not the weak victim or hostage that they wanted."

Fearful of being enslaved, Godric remained quiet. He didn't understand what had happened, yet his current state, even if unplanned by his potential tormentors, they had to have a plan to keep him bound to them. Reuniting him with Eric was in no one's best interests … except Eric's and his.

Eric quickly dressed, and the three of them left for Fangtasia. It was there, with Godric seated next to him in Eric's usual chair, that Eric caught up on his texts.

"What the fuck?" he asked aloud, causing Godric to give him his attention.

Godric had been thinking that something was fundamentally wrong with him since the room was crowded with people, yet the blood he wanted most was Eric's. He could sense the humans, their heartbeats, their heat, but they did not catch his interest.

Eric forwarded the text to Pam, and told Godric in Old Norse, "Sophie-Anne is dead. The new monarch of Louisiana is William Compton."

"I thought he was a younger vampire," he responded, switching to Eric's preferred tongue.

"Not even two hundred."

"Is the message a prank?"

"I received it from the Authority's list, and one of my brother sheriffs sent me a message. They need a sheriff for Area 1. Compton told him he will not stay in the palace in New Orleans but refurbish that ill-maintained house of his in Bon Temps to be his royal residence."

"If Compton has been busy with politics, then he may not be involved with what happened to me."

"No, I think he's very involved. Do you think I want that arrogant rooster as my liege? Don't you think he knows that?"

Seeing the doubtful look on Godric's face, Eric said, "Don't give him the benefit of the doubt. He betrayed me, Pam, Sophie-Anne, and even Russell Edgington, and then when we were all out for each other's blood, he approached each of us with a deal. The last thing he did to me was bury me under wet concrete, and I had to summon Pam to dig me out. He undoubtedly had a hand in Sophie-Anne's demise, but why would the Authority back him? They know I got rid of Edgington, and you must see what he did on live television that got the Authority to authorize that."

"The Authority allowed you to assassinate a monarch?"

"Yes, unofficially …" Eric said, slowing down as he thought, "… so I think Compton might have been their creature for some time. What is their agenda?"

"Are you in danger?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You would not be here if the plan is to simply kill me." Sighing, while looking at the vermin in the club tonight, Eric then asked, "We need to explain you, and in a way that is believable, and dares Compton to contradict our story. I think he loves Sookie, and if it is discovered she has some means of resurrecting all our beloved, dead makers from the true death, she will be in more danger, then when it was discovered her hybrid fairy blood gives temporary protection to sunlight."

"You wish to walk in the sun?"

"Not really. I did, but in the parking lot outside. It was an incredible waste, except that I tricked Edgington into following me, chained him to myself with silver, then watched him burn."

Godric frowned, and asked, "Did you find that enjoyable?"

"I saw you there. You already told me how you felt about my actions."

"I don't recall that."

"Yes, you've told me."

Some vermin were standing below them, staring at Godric. Still speaking in Old Norse, Eric asked, "Do you want any of them?"

"Not really."

"I am hungry. Will you join me if I take one to the back?"

Godric agreed, "I should." He wanted to explore his disinterest in human blood, and was also thinking about Eric. His child still needed him if he thirsted for revenge so long. Eric also needed him if Compton had some plan to cause Eric, or Pam, the true death. Burying someone in concrete? That sounded horrible. And how was he manipulating Sookie Stackhouse? He recalled she was a good person when he met her in Dallas. Impulsive, that had been her weak point, but basically good, except when confronted with her vampire's maker. She goaded Lorena into attacking her, rather than backing down. And Compton's claim that they were leaving, and pretending that Sookie was too strong for him to force to the door… was the whole thing staged, but who was the victim, Sookie or Lorena?

Eric made his choice, led her to his office, had their prey on the couch, and found that Godric was not paying attention.

"Godric."

"Yes?"

Eric raised his chin at the woman. "You can go first."

"We should find out what you can and cannot do. Can you glamour her?"

With a glance the woman went from a nervously giggling mess to staring blankly ahead.

"Better than before," Eric breathed, leaning close and getting no response from her. Her heart rate had even slowed.

He urged, "Bite her."

Godric leaned close, and the smell of the woman was not enticing. He ran his nose from her shoulder, up her neck to her jaw. Tilting his head, he got closer to Eric, and his fangs easily extended with the scent of his child. Knowing where to bite from long experience, Godric's first mouthful was stale tasting.

He pulled back and asked her, "Are you taking medication?"

"No."

"Do you take some other drug?"

"I smoke weed sometimes."

Godric didn't mind that. That actually made blood taste better to him.

"Do you eat garlic?"

"No, I like vampires."

Eric bit the other side of her neck, and after a taste said, "She's nothing extraordinary, but not bad."

"Something's wrong. You have her."

Having Godric drink his blood in quantity during the past day had made Eric hungry so he took his fill from the woman before closing the wound and healing it completely.

"What is the typical thing you tell them?" Godric asked.

"They had a great time, but no one fed from them."

Concentrating on her, Godric said, "You did not leave the public area of Fangtasia. You saw vampires, but none fed on you nor talked to you in a special way. You had a wonderful time tonight."

Godric waited a moment, then noticed Eric was looking at the floor. He looked, and noticed nothing odd. There was not a fleck of wet blood or a stain, just plain carpeting. "Is something wrong, Eric?" he asked.

"No, I had a wonderful time," Eric replied woodenly.

*** **Does only Jason love the smell of nail polish in the morning? *****

Sookie was worried about Godric. Claudine did not come by her house, and she wasn't there when she got home from work.

She was also worried about Tara. Lafayette hadn't seen her, when Tara said she was coming here the other night to speak to him. She asked Andy when he stopped in for his hamburger platter, and he said he'd hadn't had an accident report in the parish involving Tara's car, but that a family member had to report her missing. He didn't believe Tara lived with her now, and Sookie didn't like the turn his thoughts took to setting up her and her best friend in some kind of lesbian situation. No one thought her brother turned gay when Hoyt was living at his house. She deserved the same respect.

Sookie was busy letting the gears turn in her mind over Andy's nasty thoughts. Not that she hadn't heard people's nasty thoughts before, and certainly got a bucket full from the acting sheriff before, but him thinking that just got her steamed. She wasn't loose, and other than Maryann's influence, Tara wasn't the kind of person to go jumping into bed with any fellow .. Sam didn't count. Sookie used to think of him as sort of boyfriend material, if he wasn't her boss, and he didn't keep huge secrets from her, like he changed into a dog. Andy's conclusion was ridiculous. He didn't think Tara living with Lafayette turned him straight … if they weren't cousins and all.

She had to face it. People were just full of nasty thoughts and plots. That's what made losing Godric hurt more. Who knew what happened to him. What terrible people he fell in with. He was such a good, trusting and honest person. Sookie messed up, and when she got the chance she'd apologize to him. He was confused, as much as she was, since she remembered nothing. She knew exactly how he felt, except that for him it must have been a lot worse. Nothing but her was familiar, and her stupid suggestion that they have sex must have got him thinking that she wasn't real.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I realize there's some pro-Bill people out there. I don't think I'll be treating Bill with the respect due to his new position anytime soon. You might want to read another story instead.

**Not Another Weird Dream**

**Chapter 6**

Bill was full of the belief that he'd thoroughly enjoy this meeting. He had invited Eric Northman, along with Pam to witness her maker's impotent rage, once he had enough of his home restored, actually more than restored, to grandeur, so he could let his sheriff know his expectations as his subordinate.

He was torn, did he want Eric to leave Louisiana, or could he trust him not to scheme against him? The Authority was in the midst of removing the worst of the monarchs, and would not back Eric to rule anything. He was a savage, who killed without thinking. If things worked out well, Bill might get to sentence Eric to the true death.

Eric ruined things between Sookie and him. Bill was hopeful that it was not irrevocable, but having Eric anywhere in the vicinity would not be conducive to pursuing renewing his relationship with Sookie. Vikings had to be the least romantic people of all time. Cockblockers extraordinaire.

When he was signaled by his staff that Eric was here, Bill assumed his seat at his desk. He liked this desk. It was loaded with silver bolts in case things got out of hand, and Eric overcame his armed guards. If Eric got tangled up with them, Bill would take care of Pam first. He owed her for spraying silver in his eyes.

Eric was carelessly dressed in dark jeans, tank shirt, leather jacket and black sneakers. Clearly, he did not dress to impress his new monarch.

Pam was dressed better, but she already had a smirk on her face. Bill couldn't wait to wipe that off. He hated that smirk. Pam knew nothing …

They parted as if they were about to go around the chairs, and there was a third, smaller person with them. Both Eric and Pam loved the way Bill's face screwed up in confusion. Eric was not going to take his eyes off Bill, since he was still sure Godric's resurrection was not some random fluke committed by Sookie alone. In fact, Sookie had not even tried to contact him. She'd be their next stop after dealing with Mr. Compton, since her house was conveniently next door.

Godric sat in the chair facing Bill's desk. Pam and Eric stood behind him.

Processing what he was seeing, Bill was not sure what this was. It looked like Godric, but it was not a vampire. Vampires glowed with an inner moonlight. This individual had a golden hue, even though his actual skin was vampire pale. Sookie saw Godric burn. He died the true death. What was this? It dressed worse than Eric. Sandals, blue jeans, and a vest made of black stringy yarn. Bill was not the least bit interested in looking at Godric's tattoos or his hairless, adolescent chest. He added to his barbarian look by wearing a wide cuff of twisted, thick copper wire. Bill could only hope it attracted lightning.

"Was I mistaken that you'd wish to know that Godric was currently in your kingdom, my liege?" Eric asked, obviously feigning an innocent tone.

Bill sneered at Eric's insolence. This was something supernatural, and it was wearing Godric's form. Eric would not tolerate something appearing to be his maker unless it was a close ally. The thing was, Bill was sure Eric had no friends, other than Pam, and maybe Chow. He was an ill-mannered Neanderthal.

Godric murmured, "I did think this was a mistake, Eric. I had removed myself from all positions of authority. The new King of Louisiana wants to right things, and does not spend his nights in frivolous pursuits like his predecessor. He wishes to speak business with you, and not turn this into a social call."

Bill was trying to take every nuance in, but was distracted by Pam's smile turning lopsided into a leer that taunted him. What was their game? "Sorry, I was reviewing why I believed you had met the true death."

"I did, on a rooftop in Dallas, when the dawn sun rose. Miss Stackhouse was with me at the end."

"Yes," Bill agreed, hoping to prompt them for some explanation. It would obviously be a lie, however, Bill needed something. He remembered Eric's insanity before he covered Russell with a lake of concrete. Had Eric been planning this charade then? Did he know of Bill's association with the Authority? Bill had doubts that the real Godric would have tricked Sookie into thinking he burned, when Eric so clearly needed help against Russell.

"So, to business," Eric prompted.

"I am king of Louisiana now."

Since none of them protested or even replied, Bill's statement fell flat.

"I need to know that you can work as my sheriff or you'll need to go, Eric."

"I prefer to remain sheriff of Area 5. I have business here. I am not interested in becoming sheriff of New Orleans."

"I was not offering that to you."

"Then we are in agreement," Eric stated.

"Do not play dumb, Northman."

"I am not paying more tithe," Eric countered. "You could not possibly need more money than Sophie-Anne."

Now, Bill was confused. Eric sounded like he was seriously negotiating to remain his sheriff. "I do have expenses, relocating to Bon Temps."

"Not really. The land's cheap here, and you don't have the same amount of PR out here that Sophie-Anne had. She even sponsored a Mardi Gras krewe." The biggest and best krewe since the Great Revelation. It hemorrhaged money because Sophie-Anne only wanted the best, and kept changing her mind about what the best was.

"Very well. What was your previous tithe?"

"Five thousand monthly," Eric lied. He had already been in contact with his fellow sheriffs. They were all in agreement that Bill could live lavishly on a tenth of Sophie-Anne's income.

Eric answered Bill's sour face with, "This is northern Louisiana. I don't have the population that they do in other areas. I have also lost some recently, as you may well recall. Malcolm, Diane and Liam lived in Monroe, and Longshadow's businesses were established."

Godric looked up at Eric, then at Bill, saying, "Other than New Orleans, this is a poor state for vampire revenues. You should bide your time, save, and then make a bid for a more prosperous state once you have experience. My tithe was much higher as sheriff of Dallas."

Bill did not need advice from Godric. There was nothing wrong with it, and obviously Dallas generated more income. It was a vampire-friendly city, with a vampire population larger than all of Louisiana, outside of New Orleans. Many had lived there so long they had prospered in a way that Bill had not, till now. "Were you here to apply for the position of sheriff of New Orleans?"

"No."

Pam drawled, "I'd consider it if you threw in a bonus to gut that whorehouse of Sophie-Anne's."

"I don't think I could afford you, Pam," Bill retorted. Before returning to why he asked two of them here. "The Authority is concerned over the current political climate. There are to be no vampires harming humans, in public or secretly. Do you understand, Eric?"

"That has been the policy since the Great Revelation," Eric responded. "Before that, we also needed to be careful."

"I didn't say be careful. I mean there is to be no harm at all. You will not abduct someone and lock them in your basement dungeon."

"So I need to lower myself to hiring humans so I keep my hands clean? Very well, since that is the precedent you've established, my liege."

Bill was recording this meeting for proof of Eric's uncivilized behavior, however with Godric, he played the good boy. He needed to let the Authority know of Godric, but could not delve further into Eric's comment since it regarded Sookie. It could be interpreted to mean his guards and security here. Many were human. There was nothing that Eric said that gave Bill reason to dismiss him. He wanted something, but could not raise the issue of Sookie. The Authority was interested in Eric because he was old, and since Bill was not forthcoming on how Eric defeated Russell Edgington, Eric may be a dangerous enemy, or even a potential ally. Bill needed to be careful, and eventually Eric would mess up.

"There is no need for you to do that. Restrict yourself to dealing with vampires."

Eric's answer was a shrug.

"What do you want, Godric?" Bill asked.

He was sitting vampire motionless, his eyes fixed on the front of his desk.

"Since I have notified the area sheriff of my current whereabouts, I believe I am adhering to tradition. With you now knowing that I am in the state, I suppose Eric could not be accused of intentionally concealing me."

"You are asking nothing of me?"

"Correct."

"How do you come to be amongst us again?"

"I am not sure. I intend to devote time in reflection upon this."

"What do you remember?"

"I burned. I felt no passage of time before my reappearance. I return with no proof of Heaven or Hell. I still believe I am damned though."

Bill felt the same way about Eric's and Pam's company, but he knew Godric did not mean that. "Were you still on that roof in Dallas?"

"No, and I agree that is strange. Eric claimed that he sometimes had visions of me during my absence, but I have no recollection. However, it may be somehow related."

Eric waited. Still no mention of Sookie. He could feel she was close, so Bill had not gotten rid of her.

"You do realize that your appearance has been slightly altered?"

"I cannot explain that either," Godric replied. Eric, Pam and he were all in agreement that if vampires knew Godric's diet was now solely vampire blood, that he'd be considered dangerous. That also led Eric back to his fairy theory since fairies would like to introduce something that preyed on vampires, their long-time enemy. He'd also like to test a fairy, and see if Godric would consume their blood too. Godric admitted that fairies may have something to do with his resurrection, but unlikely. He had killed over a dozen in his long life, after finding them to be both violent and delicious.

Eric promised they would confront Sookie after they were done here with Bill. The new monarch seemed to be surprised by his presence and unsure of what it meant, but a vampire could easily fake such reactions.

Bill was certain he never heard of a vampire changing the appearance of the energy that animated their dead flesh. That would eliminate the easiest answer that Godric faked his death, besides his initial belief that Godric would not have allowed Eric to tangle with Russell Edgington. It was likely Godric would have ordered Eric to forgo his revenge. Actually, he may have done so, as Eric's maker, and then his death released Eric from that command. If the true death could be reversed, other vampires would want to know. Bill certainly did not want Lorena back, nor the trio from Monroe. On the whole, vampires had no friends, they had allies.

"You understand there will be questions," Bill warned.

"Surely."

Bill did not like the hint of an eyebrow raise from Godric. What was he not saying that he expected Bill to know? Or was he simply being a pain in the ass with more subtlety than Eric or Pam? His very presence was a huge pain in the ass. Why couldn't he pop up in Texas, and summon Eric there?

"I'm glad I had to opportunity to see you for myself. I would have trouble believing it otherwise."

Now Godric's eyebrows raised noticeably in disbelief. Bill had no idea why that would be. He didn't want Godric alive. Any move he made against Eric had to account for Godric, while he was around. Eric was dangerous. Godric was close to Russell Edgington in invulnerability, when he was a vampire. Bill didn't know what he was now, but doubted Eric would parade him around if he was weakened.

***** Don't use words I don't understand *****

Sookie still did not know where Godric or Tara were. If they disappeared at the same time, she could make a hopeful guess.

Claudine had breezed through this morning before Sookie went to work to get on her case that she needed to find him. If she had been so concerned about keeping track of Godric, Claudine should have stayed to visit when they dumped Godric in her house. Leaving Sookie to explain what was going on, when she didn't remember, was their fault because they knew she could forget.

Sookie thought she had a lead later at Merlotte's when she asked Andy about anyone seeing a naked teenager in the parish, near her cemetery, that led to Jason and some thoughts about a vampire prank, and then Jason said it was someone else, and yes, he knew what Godric looked like, but he drove the kid to Ruston, after giving him some clothes and bus fare to get back to Tampa. Then Jason went off on a tirade how Andy should be trying to find Crystal and his truck, while thinking about a trip to Sam's Club to buy a lot of ribs.

When she got home, Pam was sitting on her porch swing. Her hopes climbed. Did Pam come here to tell her something about Godric? If Eric was angry, Sookie thought he'd be here himself.

"There you are, Sookie. How's work?"

"Good. How's um … Fangtasia?"

"Hopefully slow tonight. We came out to speak to Bill, at his request."

"We?"

"Yes, the boys smelled something in your graveyard, and should be here soon." Pam let them fairy hunt without her. Eric was turning needy, and wouldn't let Godric out of his sight, intentionally. Dying seemed to have shaken Godric up, so he was letting Eric crowd him, rather than maintaining his usual boundaries. Pam also suspected they were having frequent sex. Something she had not picked up on during Godric's earlier visits. Enough about that though. This should be good. Eric's speculation and Godric's cautiousness were not providing them with answers as to who did this, and what they wanted. Sookie knew something. Godric awoke in her house, and even though he clarified repeatedly that he was confused, he admitted that Sookie demanded he have sex with her.

"Bill's doing good," Pam taunted.

"I don't care. It's over between us."

"Have you considered fixing this place up and selling it? It must be difficult knowing Bill's right over there, and probably peeking in your windows while you sleep." Pam also thought Bill's new staff may not respect property lines, and could spill over here … to protect Sookie, of course. She was gullible enough to believe that.

"Ugh, no, and if anyone should move it's him. I was living here when he moved back here." Sookie knew now that she couldn't count on Bill being a gentleman, and now had a degree of worry over what he could do to Godric, once she found him, and moved in with her … with his own bedroom. He could have Jason's old room, since Tara had her old bedroom.

"This is a big house, and with working and all, I think you may be overwhelmed with the size of it."

Sookie's mouth twisted. She knew Pam could have said things a lot meaner than that. There was still mud on the house from Maryann's party.

"This house has been in the Stackhouse family since it was first built. If I wasn't livin' here, my brother would live here. There's no way either one of us would sell it."

Eric said from the bottom of the stairs, "Sookie, what naughty things have you been up to since I've seen you last?"

Unsure, Godric was close enough to hear, but Sookie could not see him upon the porch roof, unless she had some means of tracking him. If she did, he expected she would have come after him.

"Eric," Sookie grumbled, thinking why he had to be such a jerk all the time.

"No really, what have you done? Besides dressing in those tight, little shorts for Merlotte to see bending over wiping down tables."

"Eric, behave yourself."

"I might, if you tell the truth. What did you do?"

"About …?" Sookie asked, worried that she didn't see Godric, but if he was human, Eric might be protecting him. She didn't hear any human thoughts, just the two empty spaces from Pam and Eric, and … what was that? Something else was here.

"Don't play games, Sookie. You are mortal and easily hurt. Tell us."

That sounded like a threat, but now Pam was between her and the front door. Sookie couldn't get inside the safety of the house.

"Eric, you shouldn't say that sort of thing."

"I know I hurt you, Sookie. I told you things that you didn't want to hear. I risked your life in a gamble to save it, myself, Pam, Bill, and probably many others. I have already admitted that sometimes I lie to you. Is that why you did what you did? Do you want to get even by hurting me, or is it for someone else?"

"Uh … I think I know what you're talking about, and I'm sorry it didn't go right. I forgot what I was supposed to do, and since I just woke up, and it was really weird, I thought it was another one of those vampire dreams I get from your blood."

"If it's from my blood, you'd dream of me."

"Well yeah, but sometimes other vampires are in them, like when I first dreamt of you, Lorena was also in that dream."

"What did you forget?"

"First … can I ask … is Godric all right? I tried to find him, when I realized this was real, and he walked out of my house with no clothes on and into the cemetery. I spent the day and half the night looking for him between here and Shreveport."

"You didn't try calling me? You didn't want my help?"

"Uh … I thought you'd be mad."

"An excellent guess," Pam commented.

"So who did you get to help you … Bill?"

"No, 'cause I know Bill didn't like Godric."

"Alcide?" Eric hazarded.

"Oh crap. I should'ave called Alcide. He might have been able to follow Godric's scent."

"And he is such a good friend of Eric's," Pam sarcastically reminded them.

"I woudn't have said that Godric's anyone special."

"Not special enough to retrieve after he died the true death?"

"Godric's special, but I wouldn't go tellin' Alcide everything."

"What is everything?" Eric asked. "Why don't we go inside so you can tell us all about it?"

Sookie said, "Oh, good idea. Sorry, I … where are my manners?" She planned to get inside and then rescind them both. Since Eric wasn't ripping her to pieces, she guessed that Godric was all right wherever he was.

Since Pam was on top of her, Sookie nicely invited, "Please come in, Eric and Pam."

When Sookie got to the entrance to the living room from the foyer, she said, "This ain't personal, but I don't feel safe. I rescind your invitations. Pam and Eric, get out of my house."

They were both pushed back, but did not get pushed over the stairs violently, like the last and final time she threw Bill out.

A third person was with them suddenly, and Sookie's heart lifted. Godric was okay, and she could see it for herself. If something bad had happened to him, she would have felt really bad, and while accepting some of the blame, would have blamed Claudine and those idiot fairies.

Tentatively, Godric stepped into her house. He was dressed strangely. His top looked like a macramé project.

"I'm so happy to see you're all right, Godric, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave my house."

Godric looked down at the floor, then back at her, and said, "I don't think my entry can be restricted any more." He looked over his shoulder and said, "Please come in."

Eric's black sneakered foot was now in her house, and he grinned.

"Oh …" Sookie said, then, "Get out, Godric, Eric, and Pam."

"Stay," Godric said, grabbing hold of Eric's hand. "We need to talk about what you did to me, Miss Stackhouse."

"Uh … I don't know much about it. I knew you were dead, but your spirit was suffering, and hanging by the fairy lands, so the fairies and me, well, I thought since you were the best vampire I've ever met, and so human and nice, that maybe … I mean, you don't know me, and I really don't know you, but you didn't deserve to suffer."

"I don't understand," Godric said, coming closer with Eric and Pam behind him. Sookie backed up into her living room. "You told me I was yours. Why?"

"I thought it was a dream. I forgot the fairies told me to give you clothes and food."

"You planned to enslave me?"

"No, they said it would keep you close to me."

"That would remove my ability to choose for myself. You also commanded me to have sex with you."

"I thought it was a vampire dream. I always have sex in them."

She frowned at Eric's sudden grin.

"What did you plan to do to me?" Godric asked.

"You could live here with me. And you'd be human again."

Sookie noticed that Godric's hand holding Eric's was different. Eric had the normal white energetic glow of a vampire, which is how she recognized Bill as the first vampire she saw. Godric was not plain, human flesh. His skin was still pale, yet had a sunny look to it.

"You want to injure me?"

"What?"

"As a human, I could be injured and suffer longer. I still felt pain as a vampire, but I healed quickly."

"It wasn't to hurt you. You hated being a vampire. As a human, you could have a normal life."

Rather than answering, Godric looked at the hideously cluttered room. He did not understand what she was saying.

"Look," Sookie said, "I just had a terrible breakup with Bill because he was a huge liar. Everything he did to make me fall in love with him was a lie. You aren't anything like Bill. I mean, I know physically you're young, but mentally you're mature and act real nice. So when I was talking to the fairies about how crappy my life was, and I'd never find anyone, and I'd be here alone till I was old, and maybe get a new cat, they asked me a lot of questions, and you seem to be the answer."

"What am I the answer to?"

"I mean, it might not work out. You're … uh, nice, but we've only had the equivalent of a speed date so it'll take time before we know each other. You'll have your own bedroom, and I'm not sure if you should be in school, but … you're not human now."

"Why do I need to be human?"

"Vampires can't have regular children, and that's something I wouldn't have been able to do with Bill."

Godric's face flooded with confusion, and Eric asked, "I thought I understood what you were trying to say, but now you've lost me, Sookie. Are you thinking Godric could be your new boyfriend, because as a human he would not be interested in your blood, but you'd want him to live here and raise your …" Eric tried out a word in another language, then went back to English, " … future children with you."

"Where would the children come from?" Godric asked, still not understanding.

"If you're human, and older, and we got along real well, and fell in love, we could get married and have children."

"I don't understand. Fairies were going to steal children and give them to you?"

Now it was Sookie's turn to look confused. Did she need to explain the birds and bees to Godric? How could he spend any time around Eric and remain innocent?

"She means she wants you to shag like rabbits," Pam explained in plain terms. Really, why couldn't Sookie say what she meant? She was hot for Godric. Actually, now this was seeming like a huge lie to Pam. If Sookie met Godric in Dallas, and was willing to go through all this trouble to get his pale, hairless ass clenched in her groping hands, then why didn't she dump Bill, jump Godric, and keep him out of the sun in Dallas?

Sookie's face heated up. That was what she meant, but Pam's straight talk did not look like it cleared up either Godric's or Eric's confusion.

"I could not do that as a human without vampire blood, or I mean V," Godric confessed. That had been part of his prior enslavement. He'd do anything while on vampire blood.

"And there certainly wouldn't be children, even with that," Eric added. "Sookie, did your betrayal by Bill addle you, or was it the fairies? You cannot trust fairies, any more than you can trust Bill, or most vampires. We do have traits in common."

"I didn't mean right away," Sookie replied, not wanting to rehash Bill all night. She did enough of that with her fairy godmother. "Godric needs to get older, and we might hit it off, and you know …" Sookie let the phrase hang.

"No," Godric replied, "I don't."

Pam sighed, "Sookie wants romance, but she's not leaving things to chance. With you, master, she wouldn't have to worry about you misleading her and breaking her heart. You'd be honest with her, and Sookie would hope you'd fall in love with her, and then the two of you would marry and live … here … happily ever after."

Godric looked at Pam, then at Sookie, then gave Eric a look, before looking back to Sookie, and saying, "Miss Stackhouse, I think your high expectations for me are not realistic. You only knew me perhaps a day. There was no romance between us then."

"I know, so that's why I wasn't sure, but Claudine said you'd stick around to see if we had a chance if I fed you and gave you clothes."

"How was your fairy going to get you children?" Eric asked, still stuck on what seemed to be something vital to Sookie. "Do they steal them from others and leave them in a basket on your doorstep?"

"Eric," Sookie exclaimed, not believing he wanted her to come out and say it. "If we got married, we'd …" Sookie waved her hand towards Pam and repeated, "shag like rabbits, I'd get pregnant, and then nine months later, there'd be a baby."

"I don't think we're communicating properly. Who are you marrying in this dream of yours, and would that also be the father of your children, since Godric cannot father children the human way?" Eric asked, losing his patience, even with Godric here.

"Well, not now, I guess, since he's back to being all glowy. Did you turn him against his will?"

"No, Eric did nothing to me, and I did not want to be human. The assumptions you've made are erroneous, Miss Stackhouse."

"I couldn't talk to you when you were a spirit, to get your opinion. I didn't do this to hurt you."

"You're the one that's gonna end up getting hurt, cupcake," Pam said.

"Why? It was an honest mistake, and aren't you happy to have Godric back?"

Eric said, "Of course I wanted Godric back, but you brought back a vampire who had died the true death. Who else knows you did this? Godric's already started to say he doesn't know what happened, but that won't work if someone like Bill knows and goes selling you out … again."

"Bill's only part in this is driving me crazy so I'd think I'd want a boyfriend like Godric," Sookie replied, growing angry at them.

"She doesn't understand," Godric said. "The true death is supposed to be the true death. There has not been a reprieve from that before. Since I burned, there was likely nothing left of me."

"Uh, no, I didn't um … there was the shirt you took off before the sun rose."

"How many vampires do you think want other vampires that are dead to return? You can give that to them."

"It was Claudine and the fairies that did it."

Eric laughed, "Like the truth matters to vampires. If you can't do it, they'll try to make you do it, and if you still won't cooperate, they'll torture you needlessly till either you do, or your fairy friends rescue you."

"But isn't there something wrong with Godric? He's … a different color."

"Yes, but I am not exhibiting my difference," Godric admitted.

"Theoretically, we could start a cult among vampires," Pam expounded. "Godric spent years in meditation, contemplating his sinful life, faced the sun, burned, and returned to spread that knowledge amongst the wicked and wretched. That sun-drenched glow is a sign that he has accomplished the impossible. He needs to get set up to accept monetary donations right away – cash, check, credit card and PayPal."

Eric added, "Daily messages through your cell phone for a monthly fee too."

"No," Godric denied. Then added, "It is not true."

"How are they going to prove it if Sookie keeps her mouth shut? If someone dares to walk in sunlight, then they're dead, because they didn't attain your level of enlightenment, and can't ask for a refund," Pam said, spelling out the practicality of setting up their own vampire religion.

"We need a better name than Scientology," Eric commented. "And we're real, unlike space aliens."

"Eric, no," Godric said. "I cannot establish a religion."

"We don't mean a real one."

Godric shook his head.

"So um … you can live here with me," Sookie suggested. "I feel responsible for this happening, and want to put things right."

"No, thank you," Godric responded slowly. The situation was unreal. Why did this woman want him here, and what did she really want? Fairies did have a history of stealing small children and moving them about to leave as foundlings. Was she serious? What had he done to indicate he'd take part in such a thing?

***** Don't use words you don't understand *** **

Nan finally took his call.

"What?" she demanded.

"Godric is in Louisiana."

"I thought he fried himself."

"He did, or at least I'm almost certain of it," Bill said. "He looks different. You are aware how we instantly recognize another vampire in a crowd?"

"Of course."

"The color of the energy that animates him is not the same color as the rest of ours."

"You're mistaken. No one survives or returns from the true death, unless they faked it."

Bill's mouth opened, but he couldn't think of what to say. He believed Sookie when she said Godric burned when the sun rose at dawn.

"What does he want?" Nan asked.

"Want?"

"He must have had a reason to speak to you."

"Not really, he came with Eric, because I requested to meet with each of my sheriffs. Eric and Godric said they thought I should know he was around."

"Eric Northman, right … what did Eric demand?"

"Nothing. He even said he wasn't interested in New Orleans."

"You offered him New Orleans? I thought we discussed …"

"No, I didn't offer New Orleans to Eric Northman. Though that would look like a promotion so he'd no longer be up here in Area 5 with me."

"Why are you moving the palace to Area 5? You don't even have a local airport."

"I am king, and I will live where I wish within my kingdom. I wish to live in Bon Temps."

"Your subjects might think you're hiding from them. A young king, hiding in a swamp, does not inspire confidence."

"It is a misconception that the great state of Louisiana is a giant swamp."

"Well, you better be careful, and not make it sound too nice there. Other old vampires might move into the state if Godric stays. The stability he brought to Dallas had the vampire population explode there."

"It was his lackadaisical way of governing Area 9," Bill refuted.

"No," Nan argued. "Until the incident with the Fellowship, Dallas was the shining example of vampire-human coexistence. The Authority liked Godric, but when it seemed that he lost his fucking mind, and let other vampires storm churches, they had to make an example. Stan Davis was dead, so Godric had to take the fall."

"How could they like Godric?"

"Godric inspires other vampires, and he toes the line when it comes to not shedding human blood. He'd be a poster child, if he wasn't a child. Child vampires don't test well, according to our PR department. It makes humans think of underage abuse, even though Godric was turned back when the average adult was lucky to live till thirty."

"So do you think he's a problem?"

"It depends on what he was doing while he was missing. I suggest you find that out."

"Me? Godric will not tell me. He told me this evening that he burned."

"Not by asking him, you fucking idiot. Haven't you set up that paranoid spy network of yours to keep an eye on every vampire within Louisiana?"

"Sophie-Anne may not have been loved by her subjects, but the ambitious might think they might make a better monarch than me. I need to know who thinks that, who their allies are, and what their plans are so I have sufficient evidence. I wouldn't want to order the true death for anyone that is innocent by association."

Nan rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever gets your rocks off, but remember you can't rule a state if you have no vampires left, Compton."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Unlike the series, time flowed the other way in this story with Sookie spending a longer period of time with the fairies, then passed in the real world. Therefore, Sookie, if she could remember everything, had time to cry her eyes out over Bill before returning.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Not Another Weird Dream**

**Chapter 7**

Sookie didn't know how many different ways she was expected to say she was sorry. If she could talk to Godric alone, without Eric butting in with his pervy questions about where babies come from, and Pam's sarcasm, she could make him see she only had the best intentions, and was not some creepy stalker.

It was his lonely spirit that gave her the idea, and she admitted things may not work out between them. If that happened, Sookie wasn't threatening to make him dead again. He could have lived a normal human life, which is probably what he wanted, but didn't want to say in front of Eric.

Maybe she should try harder to convince Godric to live with her. It was her fault he was here, and she wasn't sure how Eric was treating him. Eric was so broken up over Godric's suicide, that he might be unbearable now and Godric needed his space. Besides, even if Godric wasn't human, Sookie really wanted to get to know him better. He was the most human vampire she had ever met.

Although he wanted to be honorable and not go along with Pam's joke of a vampire religion, Sookie thought that if he could fib a little, and show other vampires a better way of living, with cooperation between humans and vampires, like he tried to do in Dallas, so things would get better for everyone, especially after what Russell Edgington did on television.

Sookie needed to wait for her night off to go to Fangtasia, but her mind was set.

In the meantime, Bill waylaid her outside her house when she got home from work.

"Sookie," he called, coming out of the darkness near the cemetery.

The way he said her name still gave her spine shivers, but Sookie realized it was due to Bill giving her his blood. Something he hadn't bothered to mention until Eric tricked her.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Sookie," he called again, getting in front of her. She took note of his nice suit, dark shirt and fresh haircut, but that sort of thing wasn't going to impress her. Her dog of a brother cleaned up nice too.

"Enough's been said, Bill."

"I realize that you won't be able to forgive me, but I wanted to let you know you may be in more danger than you were before."

"Maybe I want to be surprised," Sookie derisively replied.

"You know I was unable to eliminate both Eric and Pam, who know your secret."

"Yeah, which was really stupid on your part. I didn't want you to keep fighting with them. And where did it get you? You messed Eric's hair by pouring concrete on him, but I don't think I have to worry about Eric and Pam coming after me for my blood. They haven't tried to get it while your busy blocking all of Hummingbird Road with your construction equipment."

"Oh, you noticed?'

"Kind of hard to miss since your house is between mine and Merlotte's. That thing was bigger than a Tonka truck."

"That will not occur again," Bill promised.

"Why the sudden urge to fix up your house? I thought that was all a story to lure me in. After I got ya an electrician, you didn't even bother to get a little refrigerator."

"There was no need. I enjoyed going to Merlotte's to savor my True Blood."

Sookie shrugged, then said, "Well, your next girlfriend might want to get up in the middle of the day and get a cold drink, or enjoy real milk in her coffee."

"After you, how could there be anyone else?"

"Puh-lease … you've told it all to me. Love me till you meet the true death and all that shit. You may think I'm gullible, but I got your number, Bill Compton. You lie. You lie about everything."

"No, Sookie, there you're wrong, and I'm sorry that this is a bad time, especially since it does sound like a lie, but you are in terrible danger."

"All right. Tell me."

"You remember Godric?"

"Of course," Sookie said, keeping herself from saying anything further. She wanted Bill to say what he had to say, then leave. After giving what they said about other vampires wanting dead vampires brought back to life, she realized she could be in danger, even though it was fairy magic that brought Godric back, not her.

"He faked his death."

"Oh?" Sookie said. This was … good. Not for Godric's reputation, but it kept her out of the picture. Okay, so Bill was not about to ask her for the hugest favor ever to bring back Lorena.

"Yes, I've seen him for myself. If Eric tells him that you are part-fairy, he will want you for himself."

Sookie couldn't help it, she laughed. Bill was taking the little bit of knowledge he had, and blowing it all out of proportion, while making it look like he had her safety in mind.

"You recall Russell Edgington. Powerful, ancient, but weak when it came to the temptation of your blood that would allow him to enjoy minutes in the sunlight. Godric is likely to be the same way."

"Bill, Godric's nothing like Russell Edgington."

"He faked his death. Godric is certainly capable of being as deceitful as Eric."

Sookie sneered. If things had worked out, or did work out with Godric, what was Bill going to accuse him of? Or was he just another human that Bill could manipulate and … what was Bill's plan with her and the queen? Never mind. Whatever it was, it wasn't important.

"I think Godric may have had his reasons. If he has something to tell me, I'm willing to listen. I'm certainly not going to listen to what you got to say on the matter."

"He's dangerous, Sookie. You would be safer living with me for protection."

"Hell no. He hasn't harmed me like you have. I'm going inside, Bill. Just leave me alone, and yeah, I would appreciate it if you could have that army over there keep moving so they don't park all over the middle of the road. Your driveway's a quarter mile long like mine."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No."

"I mean, you missed work, there's damages, maybe your car …"

"Still runnin'," Sookie assured him, going inside, and shutting and locking the door.

She wanted to chalk it all up to a big, fat lie, but did Bill know something? She wondered what he really knew about Godric, after stomping into the kitchen and slamming things open and shut looking for something to eat or drink, and not in the mood for anything. He made a special trip over here to warn her that Godric might want her blood. Oh yeah, because Eric knew he was around all along, and giving her as a gift to Godric was the only reason Eric and Pam haven't drained her yet. Bill's lies were getting the best of him, or else he thought she was really stupid. That was a painful thought. Sookie wasn't real smart, but she felt she had a real good insight on to how people were, thanks to her disability. Vampires were generally worse than people when it came to lying, and most every lied, humans and vampires.

What had Claudine and the fairies lied about? If they wanted her to be happy with Godric, they would have done a better job. Sookie didn't remember the plan yet, and what it really needed was a plan to keep Eric from killing her if he discovered Godric living with her as a human. That certainly would have buttered his big, blond biscuit.

Did Claudine think she was as stupid as Bill thought she was? Pam was the only one who followed Sookie's explanation the other night, yet Sookie could tell she didn't believe it. Godric was clueless, and Eric was obnoxious because that's the only way he could act, or to cover up his cluelessness, or maybe his jealousy.

Wait, Sookie was sure Eric could not be jealous of Godric, or maybe he was jealous because he wanted Godric to himself, and Godric wouldn't have any time for Sookie. She could be imagining that, but Sookie was sure Eric's ego was huge. He even showed up in Jackson because he couldn't stand not being the center of attention, after he swore he was too busy to help her find Bill.

***** Geaux Saints *****

Andy loomed over Jason while he had a beer at Merlotte's.

"What?" he asked, when Andy said nothing.

"You're not following procedure, Stackhouse."

Jason's eyes narrowed in thought as he thought about what he had done lately for the sheriff department that was not procedure. For money and the use of a vehicle, Jason was back with the parish road crew, but he was still volunteering part-time to make his dream come true to protect and serve the community he loved. He eliminated the extra notebook he had taken from the supply drawer. That could still be used for police work. Nope, nothing else came to mind, so Jason replied, "Huh?"

"Getting a private detective to look into your missing truck," Andy snarled.

"And Crystal," Jason added. He was pretty sure a kidnapping, forcing someone to have his baby, and whatever else Felton was guilty of outweighed the truck … though Jason did have a sweet truck.

Andy looked down at Jason. A piece of ass from Hot Shot was cheap. He bet Jason was really after the V. Andy would like to know more about the V too. The vampire detective from Dallas, who knew that the sheriff's record department had to have convenient hours for the disabled, which now included vampires and their inability to do things during the day like normal folk, was interested in the V also. Jason Stackhouse was out to ruin everything, rather than just taking the insurance money and buying a new truck.

"Why a vampire?" Andy asked.

"What … wait, a detective?"

"Yeah, I think his business card has an assumed name, but this Dirk Gently is hot to find your truck, Stackhouse."

"Oh … I did talk to a vampire about my problems," Jason said slowly, trying to remember the details. It must have been at Sookie's, and obviously he had to have been drinking, because talking to Eric Northman after he found out Jason used V was … suicidal. Clearly, he'd do anything for Crystal.

"After your stunt the other day with the naked kid using a vampire name?"

"When was that?"

"Just this week, Kenya found a teenager near the cemetery, probably where you dropped him off …"

"Oh," Jason said, remembering that he did help out a trouble teen, that reminded him of himself. He dropped him off in Ruston with some bus fare, and then picked up some supplies for the people in Hot Shot. Why was Andy on his case when he was doing good things? Jason hadn't always done the right thing, but now, he had turned his life around. The old Jason was in his rearview.

"Listen here, Stackhouse, stop playing games. If you're serious, you're still gonna need to pass that test. You're gonna have to learn the law."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That means studying."

"Right. I'm not looking to hire comic relief. People depend on me."

"I know," Jason answered.

"Not just writing tickets, getting free donuts, and turning on sirens. Sometimes, it's life or death."

"I know," he repeated. Jeez, Andy was wound up over the actual words in a book, rather than right or wrong. Jason knew right from wrong instinctively.

***** Fangtasia, Louisiana's premiere vampire bar *****

She had to have a long, honest talk with Godric, Sookie reassured herself on her drive to Shreveport.

"Sookie," Pam greeted her at the door of Fangtasia.

Sookie was uncomfortable at the way Pam studied her outfit, and put on a bold front as she said, "Hi, Pam."

"You've come alone?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. I wanted to talk to Godric."

"Really? He's here, but I don't think he was expecting you to show up looking for a date."

Sookie's mouth opened, to dispute she was not here for a date, and that she didn't believe Godric had a date, but then she recalled what she caught Eric doing down in the basement. That certainly was a multipurpose room.

Pam unhooked the velvet rope, warning, "Don't go charging right at him. Other vampires have been dropping by, so he's rarely alone. Wait till he signals to you, because you're smelling particularly tasty tonight."

At least Pam was telling the truth about some things. Eric and Godric were sitting in matching fur-covered thrones on Eric's stage, and there was a chair occupied on either side of them. Those chairs weren't as nice. Sookie could tell all four of them were vampires. The two strangers were dressed well, unlike Eric in his tank shirt, showing off his muscles, and Godric was wearing off-white linen pants and shirt, sandals, with a long, tan vest with a bronze piece of metal around his neck, open in the front.

Eric was looking right at her, and when she looked at him, he made a fluttering motion with his hand, and then pointed at the bar. She didn't think that was very nice, but Pam had warned her that she was smelling delicious. Sookie had no idea who these vampires were, and since they weren't in Godric's nest, she wasn't sure that he'd choke the life out of them, like he had with Lorena.

Sookie ordered a ginger ale from the human that was working with Chow tonight. She didn't want to smell delicious to him, and ever since Longshadow, she felt uncomfortable around vampire bartenders.

Eventually the visiting vampires finished, and stood, Godric and Eric also stood. One of them embraced Godric, and they left. Godric had turned to Eric, his back to Sookie, and they had a conversation before Eric pointed her way. Godric looked towards her, glanced at Eric, said something, and then Eric waved her over.

Godric resumed his seat, but Eric stepped to the edge of the platform and held a hand down to her as she went up the stairs.

Sookie was wearing flat shoes so didn't need his help. Eric put his hand down, to his side, and asked, "Miss me?"

"No, but I was thinking about the other night and the two of you didn't understand a word I said, and I wanted to clear it up, in case you got the wrong idea."

"You were babbling as if you were heavily glamoured," Eric said, indicating the plain chair next to Godric for her.

"I admit I'm not sure of everything I was supposed to do, or what the plan was for when you found out."

"What would I find out?"

"One day you'd realize Godric was living with me."

Godric's face turned to her, and he said, "I would not live in your home, if I was given a choice, Miss Stackhouse."

"You would'a had Jason's old room to yourself, and I guess now you can't because there's windows."

"That would be a problem, if Godric was your prisoner," Eric conceded. They had concluded that fairies had tricked Sookie as easily as Bill had. Why was still unanswered.

"No, he wouldn't be. He would'a been human, living in a human house, and doin' normal things."

Godric said, "I think you are using the words 'human' and 'normal' incorrectly. From your initial description, now that I've had time to reflect upon it, was I was to be some sort of Osiris, and you Isis?"

"What?"

"Osiris is the ancient Egyptian Lord of the Dead. He was killed by Set, but his wife, Isis, resurrected him, after finding most of his body parts, with her sister's help."

"No, I wasn't thinkin' 'bout them at all. I don't know anything about them."

"Oh, so you were not planning on relying on magic of some sort to conceive your Horus?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, Godric."

"When Isis wanted a child with Osiris, after his death, she used magic. I would not want to become part of a plan for fairies to steal children from others."

"No, there wasn't goin' to be no baby snatching."

"Some fairy magic then?"

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed, "why would you tell Godric such … nonsense?"

"Me?" Eric replied, failing to understand how he contributed to this. "About what? You're the one that started this."

"How was I supposed to know Godric had no idea where babies come from?"

Eric looked sharply at Godric, who said, "I do understand how children are conceived by humans. I have not, nor can I ever, partake in procreation of that kind."

"I know vampires can't, but you were human, and if you had waited till a fairy showed up to explain, we could 'ave given it a chance … years from now, when you were older, if we fell in love and got married."

Sookie silenced Eric's "uh …" with, "I know people get pregnant without being married or in love, but I wouldn't do something like that."

Godric leaned back in his chair, and his head tilted while he thought this through. Why was she so insistent? He was willing to believe fairies promised her some sort of unknown magic. There were numerous tales of fairies tricking childless couples.

Eric confessed, "I still don't understand. First, why you would want a child with Godric, and secondly, how that would happen?"

"I don't want Godric's baby now, it was just a sort of nice dream. He'd live with me, we'd get to know each other, and if everything was good, after a couple years, we'd stay together."

"Then, you'd marry," Eric continued, "and then a fairy would …" Eric put out both hands, held them apart, indicated her stomach, and said, "… put a baby in you."

"Fairies do not put babies in people."

"You'd grow cabbages and find one under a leaf?" Eric suggested.

"Eric, Godric is old enough to know where babies come from. Why are you being so ridiculous?"

"I do know where they normally come into being," Godric admitted, but then suggested something more practical, "you'd have another man do it, or with the … " he said something in another language, and Eric translated, "get it from a sperm bank."

"Are you two trying to drive me crazy? Look, I admit it was a long shot that I'd find Godric to be perfect, and that he'd find me perfect, but I couldn't live with knowing that he was lost after he died. It was so wasteful. There's so much good that Godric could do while still alive … besides shagging like a rabbit with me, and having children. He understands vampires, and he'd rediscover how great being human was and grow old, even if he chose to do it with someone other than me."

"I'm not perfect," Godric said. "I am also fulfilled by the children I have."

Eric murmured, "Thank you."

"That's okay for vampires, but don't you think you would have liked to have children of your own?"

"I was never given that option, yet when I consider their short lives and suffering, why would I wish that upon anyone?"

"That's part of being normal. Or human."

In the midst of convincing vampires he was still vampire, Sookie wanted him to understand humans, or her interpretation of humans? Human children got sick, grew old, and died within less than a century. Humans today thought they had everything, which is what humans used to think, and humans would think in a few years. Overall, they thought it must be terrible to have been alive in the past without gas lamps, electricity, airplanes, or the telephone. Vampires, including himself, had trouble coping with the 'now' of every matter.

Godric did not dislike humans, and realized they had limitations, yet that did not make them inferior, simply different. He did not think as other vampires, and he certainly did not think like a human. Although he wanted to be considerate of Sookie, her pursuit of him was misguided. He agreed with Eric that fairies must have filled her head with their own brand of dreams, which Sookie may have been ready to believe due to the betrayal of William Compton. Godric hoped Eric was exaggerating some of the details regarding that, or else the new vampire king of Louisiana was truly a vampire, without any feeling for anything other than himself, now that his maker had met the true death.

He admitted to Sookie, "I don't understand what you want. If it's forgiveness for your part in what's been done to me, then you are forgiven. You do not have to offer me any further explanations, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie huffed aloud. Yeah, she wanted Godric to forgive her for not taking care of him, and letting him walk out of her house without a stitch of clothes on, but she wasn't sorry that he was alive again, and he wasn't trying to understand what she was saying about her reasons for what she did. How did she know he wasn't going to run out into the sun again tomorrow? Eric was no help, with his stupidly immature questions about babies and fairies.

"I do," she argued. "I've gotten over that I'll never make you breakfast, or a grilled cheese, or you won't enjoy any cookies or pie that I've baked. But I'm here for you in other ways, Godric. Ways that count."

Godric had little understanding of fairy power and magic, except that they could hurt vampires, and that anything that appeared beneficial to a human had some catch. What had they done to Sookie to make her so enamored with him? And why? Some compulsion? Some love potion? What caused her fixation on children? Was there some bargain to give fairies a firstborn? He wished he could speak to a fairy to ascertain that he was really their target, not Sookie. However, this scenario seemed to target her since a vampire would not care if a human became obsessed with him. They'd use the human until it was time to discard her.

Seeing Godric become thoughtful, Sookie pressed, "You can come visit me, and even stay over for a day or two to try it out."

His mind's initial thought was Godric could try out that babymaking with Sookie, then Eric realized that there had been no transition back to why Godric would enter her house. What was the driving force behind her need to have Godric there? Did Bill want Godric somewhere unsecure during the day? Had Bill really been the reason that Sookie used her fairy connection to bring Godric back? Eric was sure she had not done it to benefit him, and her insistence about having firm romantic notions regarding his maker did not have any basis. To Eric, Godric was Godric, yet he knew others did not feel the same way.

Not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings, Godric said, "There is no need to trouble yourself, Miss Stackhouse. I find myself occupied with reassurances that I am not a danger."

"A danger to who?"

"Vampires are paranoid. Since the truth is near impossible, I must have lied and deceived them, so I am suspected of something nefarious, until it is proven otherwise."

"Yeah, Bill said … some things about you."

"I have already told the king of Louisiana that I am content."

Not realizing that Godric meant Bill as the king of Louisiana, Sookie corrected him, "Louisiana has a queen."

"It did," Godric responded, not sure what Sookie was saying. If Bill warned Sookie about him, it should have been after his return, and Bill had been king since before that.

"How about I admit that you'd know better than I, Sookie?" Eric suggested. He found it hard to believe that even if Bill had said nothing to her, which Eric highly doubted since clearly Bill loved the sound of his own voice declaring he was king, that she had no clue as to the changed that were wrought over at Bill's domicile, since he moved the designation of the royal residence from New Orleans to that dilapidated house of his that had been held together with old wallpaper paste.

"Yes," Godric readily agreed, "I have no wish to contradict you either."

Sookie was sure she was missing something, especially since Eric was smirking, but that wasn't what was important. She continued, "Bill said you'd want me and my blood, and I know that's not true, Godric."

"You are safe from me, Miss Stackhouse. I have no desire for your blood."

A bit disappointed that Godric said that, Sookie said, "I'm no longer Bill's."

"Eric did tell me that the two of you had parted ways," Godric said, even though they had speculated that the strange circumstance of his resurrection may involve Compton.

"And Pam did say I smelled delicious tonight," Sookie pressed.

"I hope she did not say that in an unkind manner," Godric replied.

"If you are offering yourself as a donor, Sookie, I can oblige you," Eric hinted. His appetite had increased since Godric began feeding on him.

"Ugh, Eric, no."

"Apologies," Godric said. "I misunderstood what you were saying also, Miss Stackhouse."

"I shouldn't have gone that far. I just wanted you to know, I belong to nobody but myself, if that's why you're afraid of coming to my house."

Godric was growing increasingly concerned regarding Sookie's insistence, rather than his dislike of her décor, her proximity to Compton and his retinue, and the remembrance that she tried to lay claim to him when he first woke. He would like to avoid her, and that is why he offered his forgiveness earlier. What done was done, so there was nothing further to discuss, as far as he was concerned. Sookie seemed to think otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Not Another Weird Dream**

**Chapter 8**

When Nan mentioned in passing that she'd have a short layover in Shreveport, Bill initially thought she wanted to meet with him, but then she kept speaking, "And my car will be taking me to Fangtasia to meet with Godric, before I fly on to Las Vegas."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Why Vegas, or why not speak to Godric?"

"You should not allow yourself to get caught up with his schemes."

"Oh, you've discovered what he has been doing since Dallas? Why have the monarchs of five realms openly visited him, since you've reported he's returned?"

"He is gaining support."

"For what?"

"Overthrowing the Authority," Bill claimed, fearing it was in actuality his own position. Bill was young. Other vampires, from afar, had complained. Godric was old. Godric had friends. Bill had the backing of the Authority, mostly financial to afford the security, but it was a loan. Once he had revenues, he was to pay it back with interest. He was supposed to make deals, lucrative deals, at the upcoming summit with other monarchs from wealthier kingdoms. Sophie-Anne had never been a team player, so Bill was expected to be welcomed with open arms … unless he made enemies. If Eric was Bill's enemy, Godric was his enemy. If Godric was his enemy, Godric's friends were his enemies. And these friends of Godric's, monarchs, sheriffs, vampires of power, were flitting in and out of Shreveport, without even a nod in Bill's direction. His palace was an hour by car from Shreveport. This was intolerable.

"Godric?" Nan queried, making sure Bill knew of whom she was speaking.

"Of course. For many years, Russell Edgington paid lip service to the Authority."

"I've met Godric," Nan said. "He doesn't smile much, yet when he does, I'm certain he has nothing in common with Russell Edgington."

"That's all an act."

"Well, you certainly got the sullen, brooding down, Bill. I don't think we need another Byronic hero amongst us. Give up being Heathcliff and lighten up. You're king. You got what you wanted."

Now that Bill had power, Bill wanted respect.

He couldn't legitimately do something to Godric, but he knew the system very well. The Authority pulled all the strings. Who else staked another vampire more than a century older, over something so trivial, and got a slap on the wrist from Magnus, rather than years locked in a coffin?

Bill was happy to have staked Longshadow. His maker was a bastard.

With Godric, it was the reverse. His child was a bastard. Unlike Bill, Eric was attached to his maker. Bill would love to be responsible for him meeting the true death. When Eric came after him, he'd have him officially sentenced, and maybe Pam would join him. He still owed her for spraying silver in his face. Then everyone that had tasted Sookie would be eliminated, except him.

_***** Oh Sookie, let me get in your head *** **_

After Bill just happened to stop by Merlotte's for a Tru Blood, and Jessica did him the favor of seating Bill in her section, Sookie wasn't in the mood to get questioned about Godric, Eric and Pam.

"Since I last spoke to you, have you seen Godric?"

"Yeah, and I'm still alive."

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. He didn't ask me for anything. We just talked."

"About me?"

"Sorry, no, my conversations don't revolve around you any more, Bill."

"I am now king of Louisiana, in order to keep you safe, Sookie. Godric and Eric know that I am king, and they owe me fealty."

Sookie looked confused, recalling what they said about queens and kings, and didn't know who to get more annoyed with, so said, "Let me get that Blood for you."

By the time she was back, Sookie thought Bill could have told her that he was vampire king of Louisiana before. She wasn't impressed, and didn't believe he was king for her sake. Sookie had seen Bill in action playing Lorena and Russell, so she had no doubt he could do that to other vampires too.

"Has Godric met you here at work?"

"No."

"Where?"

"My house, then I went to Fangtasia."

"I forbid you from going to …"

"There is no forbid in my vocabulary, William Compton," Sookie sniped, turning on the spot and adding some extra bounce to her step as she went to the check on the furthest of her tables to give her ponytail some extra swing. He may be vampire king of Louisiana, but Bill didn't tell her who she could talk to.

After she took an order for a refill, Bill did that speedy vampire thing and grabbed her by the elbow as she was going into the back hallway that led to Sam's office and the restrooms. He lowly warned, "There are more dangers than simply Godric and Eric out there, Sookie. There is a public outcry against vampires, and they are protesting outside vampires businesses, like Fangtasia. Things could get ugly."

"Yeah, and they could get ugly here if you don't let go of my arm, mister. I know you didn't come back here to use the boys' room so I suggest you return to your seat, enjoy your Tru Blood, pay your bill and tip your waitress with money, not lameass advice on how every fanger in Louisiana's out to get my blood."

"Sookie, there are vampires from outside the state visiting Godric at Fangtasia. They are dangerous, and only minutes from the state line. If they decide to take you, it would be difficult for me to prevent it. I urge you to stay in Bon Temps, preferably as a guest in my home."

"No way. I've seen some of them, and they are visiting Godric. They ain't paying me no mind at'tall. Besides, Godric and Eric are pretty strong, and Godric has pulled a vampire off me in the past because you couldn't."

"Sookie, I did not come here to argue."

"When you go throwing around words like forbid, that's spoiling for a fight in my book."

"Simply because I need to use strong language before you'll even listen. You seem to think that vampires, werewolves and such are just people."

"I know. I treated you as a person first, Bill. One that needed my help, when he really didn't. I learned my lesson."

At least with Godric, Sookie was sure this was not something he had set up with the fairies in advance. It was her fault, and she couldn't explain that to Bill, in order to stop him from bad mouthing the only good vampire Sookie knew. Wait, yeah, he was good, but Godric was as stubborn as an old mule, with a hearing problem.

"I am deeply sorry for how I treated you, Sookie, but I want to make it up now by protecting you."

"From everyone but you, I suppose?"

"Yes."

"No thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get these sweet teas back to that table. I'm gonna get lousy tips if you keep takin' up all my time, Bill."

"If you would allow me to take care of you, Sookie, you wouldn't need to work."

"Uh … don't tell me you meant what that sounded like, because I was not raised to be some kind of kept woman."

Bill could repeat his earlier proposal that they get married, yet that would expose Sookie further to Nan's suspicions. Once he paid off that loan, proved to the Authority that he knew what he was doing, then he could make Sookie his wife. He couldn't wait, but first, he needed to regain her trust and love. Obviously, it was going to take more than a few minutes of talking.

To Sookie, Bill's whole purpose in dropping by Merlotte's for a drink was to mess with her head. He was a lying snake in the grass, no matter how big a crown he wore.

After a shift at work, she was too worked up to go home and get some rest, so she decided to go speak to Godric because she never did get a chance to talk to him alone, and she was interested in knowing why vampires were coming to speak to him. She hoped it was for a good cause, like improving the overall relationship between humans and vampires.

_***** Bill won't know a thing *****_

She should ask Godric for his phone number so she could call and make sure he was doing okay. At least that way it would be a conversation just between the two of them without Eric, and might also save her some money on gas. Her car got good mileage, and didn't need gas frequently if she just kept driving to work and errands around Bon Temps.

It wasn't her night off, just an early night so by the time Sookie got cleaned up, dressed and on the road, it was getting late. Not late for vampires, nor bars, but late enough.

Good, it was late enough that the anti-vampire protestors at Fangtasia were packing their signs into the backs on their minivans and SUVs. Pam was watching the humans packing, as she said, "Hey, Sookie. Back again?"

"It's been a week, Pam."

"Has it?"

"Is Godric here?"

Pam looked at Sookie, looked at her dress, her shoes, then back at her face, then commented, "I thought we've been over this. He's not what you're looking for, Sookie." If Godric had different equipment, he'd be what Pam was looking for. He knew his way around down there, his tongue was perfect, and he didn't have giant man hands. Godric was toe-curling good. Too good to waste on Sookie, especially if someone as mediocre as Bill satisfied her.

"I wasn't saying I had some delusional crush on him, I was trying to explain … part of why I did it."

Pam's eyebrow arched, before she drawled, "Vampires and fairies never get on. I think if there was no involvement by your relatives, it wouldn't be so tense. It's like dogs and cats. Similar, yet different, and we're prone to quarrel. Yet we don't need to."

"I thought vampires killed off all the fairies till I met my fairy godmother."

"Fairy godmother … how sweet that sounds, Sookie. Has she ever done anything practical for you? Or does she fill your head with 'happily ever after', put you in a dress, put you in a coach, and send you here to woo your Prince Charming?"

"That's not fair, Pam."

"Fairies live longer than vampires, so your godmother might have warned you of Bill, or saved you from Russell. Someone concerned about you could do that. Did you need to suffer first? Has she told you that good things come to those that wait, or put in their dues first?"

"No."

"That's good. Because there is no great karmic equalizer. People can suffer their whole lives, and then there's a handful of lucky bastards that have it all, living on the suffering of others. And that's where vampires and fairies are alike. We find suffering to be entertaining. If I was as bored as a fairy, I could hang about, mysteriously appear to some wretch, promise them things, if they put in their time, and then after years of stringing them along, laugh at their miserable faces as they cry over what they lost. And you don't have to believe me, there's plenty of stories of fairies tricking mortals."

"Pam, is there a point to this?"

She shrugged, explaining, "Sort of. You seem to want something, Sookie, but it's not available. It's not even obtainable. Godric will skirt around the issue because he doesn't want to hurt you. I'm realistic."

"Pam, I know I can't have children with Godric. That was a long-range … thing."

"Anyone that even hinted that Godric could father human children, lied to you."

"Because he's not human. If he was …"

Pam snapped, "Listen, princess, you're not getting it. When your friends helped you out, they didn't fix what was broken. They cured the disease, but didn't repair the body. It's broken. Damaged goods. If I turned a blind man, he'd remain a blind man."

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Pam. Can you just let me in so I can talk to Godric?"

Pam's hands flew up in the air, and she accused, "You are blonder than Eric."

Sookie frowned, and replied, "You don't mean that as a compliment."

"Oh, you picked up on that? Go in. Maybe Eric will get crude, and then the dim bulb over your head will light up."

"There's no need to be insultin', Pam."

"I think it's gone beyond insults on this. I can't find the words to blurt it out that won't anger Eric, so I'll leave it up to him."

"What about Godric?"

"Godric's told you, but you get lulled into a daze by his voice and weren't listening."

"What did he say?"

"In general? He can't father children. He wouldn't live in your house, unless he was forced to. Oh, and when he says he forgives you, you're forgiven. There's no need to keep explaining what the fairies told you. Eric's already told him what a gullible hick you are."

"What?" Sookie asked in outrage.

"Don't worry about it. Godric's not planning to use it against anyone. Eric wanted him aware that whatever you blurt out or do is probably someone else's idea."

"I am not a gullible hick."

"Do you want to be upgraded to Trojan horse? You run into the middle of danger, bleating your head off, distracting everyone except the person that sent you. Who benefited from Jackson? Not you. Not me. Hmmm?"

"Are you talkin' 'bout Bill?"

"If the crown fits."

Sookie frowned. She did not bleat her head off, and she didn't want to talk about Bill. He hurt her, and frankly Sookie wouldn't be surprised if he had something bigger in mind with all that drama. She was a waitress. A nobody with tasty blood that proved to be hardly useful as vampire sunscreen.

"Can I talk to Godric now?" she demanded. If Pam had nothing nice to say, she shouldn't say anything at all. That was definitely something in Godric's favor … though now that Bill was unfortunately on her mind, Sookie recalled that Bill said nice things to her too. Actually, much nicer things than Godric ever said to her.

Pam stepped into the club, picked up a phone, and called an extension. She asked, "You two busy? Sookie's here again."

Sookie slumped in annoyance. It wasn't again. She already told Pam she hadn't been here in a week.

She put the phone down, jerked her thumb towards the metal door covered in stickers and fliers, and said, "Eric's in his office."

"I'm not here to see Eric."

"Eric is where Godric is."

Sookie crossed her arms across her chest, then uncrossed them and started walking. Eric was such a pain in the ass. Pam was growing into one too, with that weird advice of hers. Sookie couldn't even chalk it up to being a lesbian vampire, because it was just plain weird.

Eric's office door opened as she went through the door between the club and the back room area.

"Sookie," he purred.

"Yeah, Eric, it's me. Can you give me a while with Godric?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sookie asked, reaching him.

Eric's reply was a wordless grunt, as he closed his office door after Sookie. Lying on the leather couch was Godric, bare chested and legged. He had a blanket thrown over his middle part.

"Is he … sleeping?"

"I guess," Eric answered noncommittally. Godric was growing more predictable. During the night, he'd feed, fuck, then rest for a while, before repeating it again before dawn and Eric began his rest. Eric had reviewed the security in his house. Godric was awake after noon, while Eric rested. Three meals a night. Almost human.

"Why are his clothes off?" Sookie asked.

"The stuff he wears wrinkles, so he takes it off before his nap."

Sookie stared at Eric. Was he telling the truth? It made sense, a little, but why would Godric strip and lie down here? Eric was in the room.

"There's a chair," Eric offered. "So what can I do for you, Sookie?"

Rather than sitting down, Sookie went over to look at Godric. He was vampire still. No breathing. "Is he okay?" she asked. He still had the golden glow, rather than matching Eric's. Sookie had been hoping the color would fade over time.

"Yes," Eric answered. That was the answer to all these questions, mostly from vampires. Godric was still Godric, and thank you for asking. Good manners were nauseating.

Sookie knew that Eric had edged closer to her, even before his nose brushed her hair and he started sniffing at his neck. "Back off, Eric."

"Why did you come?" Eric asked, not moving his feet.

"I'm worried about Godric."

"Tell me why. Did someone, a special friend of yours perhaps, say something?"

"Do you mean Bill?"

"No, not Bill. I mean the fairy or fairies responsible for this. Do you need to do something for them?"

"Like what?"

"You seemed stuck on parts of your tale. Is any of it particularly important? Do they want a child as payment?"

"No! What kind of shit is that, Eric?"

"Fairy lore," he admitted quietly, guessing that Godric would rather sacrifice his life than pay their price. If Sookie told him, Eric would find one to meet their price. Normally, he did not harm children or infants, but Godric was worth it … if fairies dealt honorably. Fairies did not do that, however, so Eric would offer the babe, lure them in, kill them all and feast upon their blood.

His thoughts raised a question in his mind. Godric could no longer ingest human blood, but could he drink from a fairy still? What about Sookie? She either believed or was pretending she was smitten with his maker.

"Vampires ain't got that good of a reputation either."

"Sometimes lines are crossed," Eric admitted. There were vampires that enjoyed blood from a young child. Long ago, he had a taste of one with Godric, and Godric explained it did not taste different. There was no 'innocence' flavoring. He wanted Eric to taste it for himself, after they had met up with a heinous group of vampires. It was not a lesson Eric needed, because he always preferred women. Especially beautiful, like Sookie.

"Eric," Sookie warned.

"I meant vampires like Edgington. Even amongst vampires there are acts and behavior that we will not condone as a community."

"I guess I haven't been seein' much of your good sides in person."

"Then why do you keep coming here?"

"I want to make sure Godric's okay. Who knows what he'll do."

"What are you talking about? Godric is not doing anything."

"Eric, I was there on that roof."

Eric nodded.

"What's stopping him from doing that again?"

He immediately thought about Sookie and her fairies grabbing hold of his maker if he met the true death again. Godric wouldn't want that. When they tested other aspects of what Godric was now, he was now immune to silver, and could stand sunlight. It stung Godric, his skin colored red quickly, yet he did not burn. Once out of natural light, his skin immediately resumed its normal appearance.

Sookie took Eric's silence to mean that he was also worried. They hadn't dealt with what had made Godric suicidal in the first place. He could be feeling despair over being brought back, without any changes. He was still over two thousand years old and a vampire. That's why the fairies' plan was so good. It would have been a whole new life for Godric, if he remained human.

"How long has he been taking naps?" Sookie asked. From what she knew from Bill, which could be total bullshit, it was boring for vampires, lonely too, being up from sunset till dawn. Bill said he read a great deal.

"It's new, and his rest is sound, but not as deep as we rest during the day," Eric said, poking at Godric's shoulder.

"Oh," Sookie exclaimed. She did want to talk to Godric, but didn't want him crabby if he got woken up. They hadn't hit it off as well as she had hoped.

Godric's eyes opened, and he shifted, asking something.

"Sookie's here," Eric replied.

Godric tilted his head, and looked at the source of the only beating heart in the room.

Sookie smiled at him, since he didn't look angry over Eric waking him.

He shifted to a sitting position, inquiring, "Miss Stackhouse?"

"Hi," she said, tearing her eyes away from his body to look him in the eye.

"Hello," he replied.

"How are you?"

"I am well. And you?"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking."

"I'm good too," Eric added, bored by their conversation.

"You can leave us alone, Eric," Sookie replied.

"I'd love to stay," Eric replied, sitting next to Godric.

They had already discussed why Sookie returned, besides the very real possibility that fairies made her crazy, after Bill weakened her. She seemed harmless, but if she wasn't, there would come a time that she'd want to get Godric alone, since he appeared to be her target. Until they knew what was happening, and Godric was insistent they not harm her, they would remain together in her presence.

"How can I have a serious conversation with Godric with you here?"

"My concerns may be baseless," Godric admitted, "yet I prefer to keep Eric close."

Sookie plopped on the sofa, on the other side of Godric than Eric, and commented while touching his hand, on top of the thin blanket covering his lap, "Eric says some pretty dumb things, and I can't keep my train of thought with him around."

Eric laughed aloud, and Godric cracked a smile since Eric did not mind the insult.

Godric explained, "Sometimes Eric says what I'm thinking. Therefore, I look better."

"No," Sookie denied. "You're very intuitive and smart, Godric."

Now, Eric frowned. Sookie had his blood, not Godric's. Why didn't she say nice things about him?

"Miss Stackhouse, why have you come to see me again?" Godric asked.

"I want to see that you're doing okay. You could give me your phone number, if you want."

"My phone number?" he repeated, meaning it as a question to Eric.

"Hard as it is to believe," Eric said, "I haven't gotten Godric a cell phone. He can use mine to call you. What is your number?"

Sookie looked directly at Godric. He seemed to agree with Eric's statement that he didn't have a phone, and he wasn't exposed by a phone suddenly ringing in his pants, folded on the end of the couch. She told them her cell phone number. She'd get Eric's as soon as one of them called her.

_***** Oh Sookie, let me get in your head *****_

Bill frowned deeply as he listened to the report. After telling Sookie to stay away from Fangtasia, she went there only hours later. He was going to have to do something about this.

"Very well, keep watching her. Let me know where she goes, and who she sees."


End file.
